After 5 Years
by EiKiTouYuIchiMaSyuke Angel
Summary: Being Rewritten. chapter 1 and 2 re-uploaded - After 5 years, exactly on Sakura's birthday he returns. Why did he come back? What will Sakura do now that he's back, What will happend to them? post-Sasuke retrieval arc. On HIATUS
1. After all these years

**Angel:** Hi guys, so I'm rewriting this fic. Today, I'll be uploading this rewritten chapter one. This fic was created seven years ago. So Shippuden wasn't out yet. This was my very first fanfic, so even though I think it's awful, it's still very special to me. So I'll try my best to improve it.

Please do read and Review. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**After all these years…**

* * *

It's been a long day for Sakura, training all day with Ino without resting. She didn't want to stop, because if she did, she'll start to think about him again.

"Sakura, I'm tired. Can't we take a break for a while? I'll treat you ramen. Please. All this training is bad for my skin you know."

"Fine…" Sakura sighed, wiping away the sweat on her forehead. "I am kind of hungry."

While walking towards Ichiraku, the two girls passed by the Gates of Konoha, it was the place where she last saw him 5 years ago…

Five years, it's been so long since Sasuke left Konoha. All these years Sakura had been training hard under Tsunade since he left. Now, as expected, she was one of the best medical ninja in Konoha, just behind Shizune.

Sakura was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that they have arrived. They both sat at their usual seat, both girls ordered plain ramen.

"Sakura Tomorrow is your 18th birthday, right?" Ino asked as their ramen was served. She took a pair of chopsticks and started eating.

"Yeah...so?" Sakura thanked the owner for the ramen and also started eating.

"Well, I think we should have a party!" Ino almost yelled in excitement.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her bestfriend. "Ino, you know I really don't like parties. They're pretty much pointless."

"I know but it's your-"

"Ino!" Sakura placed her chopsticks down and glared at the blond. "Eight teen or not, I don't want to celebrate it!"

Ino stared shocked. She didn't expect that Sakura would burst like this, usually when ever they talk about it, Sakura would just shrugged it off.

Sakura noticed her friends shocked face. She shook her head. "Umm.. Sorry Ino I didn't know what came over me. I guess I'm just in a really bad mood."

"It's fine Sakura." Ino smiled. "I understand."

Then there was a moment of silence between the two as they resumed eating before Ino spoke again.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm..?" Sakura replied not looking up from what she was eating.

"You know you've changed a lot these past few years." Ino stopped eating and stared intently on the girl beside her.

Sakura raised a brow and looked at Ino. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you don't really like bringing this topic up, but ever since Sasuke left all those years ago and the sudden death of your parents you have become, I don't know, a little distant to us..." Ino sighed. "I hope you didn't take that negatively. I just… kind of missed the you before."

The pink kunoichi frowned. Maybe she was being too cold to her friends lately. The death of her parents was a really blow on her. It hurt so much that every time she's reminded of that night, her whole body shakes. Sasuke on the other hand was a different issue. She just couldn't get over him. She tried thinking and making her self believe that he's dead just to forget about him, but still, over the years, she can't stop thinking about him. He was after all, her very first love, her one true love. Maybe the saying was true, true love never dies…

Sakura smiled bitterely as the memories of Sasuke came back to her…

"_Sasuke-kun! Please don't leave me! Please stay! Even if you don't want to stay at least take me with you!" She felt the tears flow down, her vision a bit blurry as she begged for her love to stay._

"_Sakura this is going to be dangerous" He never once glanced at her. _

"_I know, but if your going to leave me-"_

"_Sakura, you're being annoying. You'll just die if you-"_

"_No!" Sakura grabbed his arm._

"_You'll just be a burden to me..."_

"_I'll do any thing, Sasuke-"_

_"Thank you"_

_Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her, she felt a blow at the back of her neck. "Sasu-"_

"Sakura…" Ino started shaking the dazed girl. "Sakura!"

Sakura blinked at stared at Ino. "What?"

"You were spacing out." Ino frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Ah, I'm fine Ino… just tired. Maybe I'll head back first. Thanks for the meal though." Sakura forced a smile to her bestfriend."

"If you say so."

Sakura hugged the girl before standing up and leave the restaurant. She ran straight to her apartment and locked the doors. Panting, she slowly went to her bed and flopped down on it. Remembering the past really hurts. After all the sorrows and pains she suffered all these years, it all comes down to one thing, she still love that bastard.

All her friends were happy now, everyone moved on. Naruto after training with Jiraiya has become one of the best ninja in Konoha despite his genin status. Though his vow to her that he'll get Sasuke back still stand, Sakura felt that he'll slowly forget about it since he's happy with Hinata now. Ino moved on and forgot about Sasuke easily, talk about fighting with your best friend all these years then eventually you learn that her love for Sasuke wasn't really deep. She still manages the flowershop, and she's going out with Shikamaru now.

She closed her eyes and hugged a pillow trying to erase these things from her head. There was no used in getting upset that her friends has moved on and was now leading a normal and happy life while she was still left in the dark.

After a few moments of silence, she fell asleep crying.

* * *

"_Stop! Please Stop! NO!" Sakura yelled. Her whole body shook as she hold the kunai in her hand. She pointed it to the man in front of her. The man who just killed her parent a moment ago._

_She couldn't see the face, all she know that he was stronger than her. She already used all of her chakra to defeat hi, but it was no use._

_The man inched closer to her. A wicked smile was plastered on his face. He was definitely enjoying this. He was definitely going to kill her._

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she woke up.

It's the same dream again. The nightmare that has been hunting her for three years. It was the night that her parents were murdered brutally. Everything about her life changed that day. It was like a double slap for her. She first lost the person she loves, then after a few years her parents. Why was life not fair to her? She leaned back on the wall beside her bed and remembered that fateful day.

_Sakura opened her eyes and saw a white light. She squinted as her eyes adjust to the sudden exposure to brightness._

"_Sakura-chan?" A blond boy looked at her uncomfortable. "Finally, you're awake now." A grin was platered on his face._

"_Naruto..?" Feeling a little dizzy, Sakura tried to sit up… "Where am I?" she continued._

"_Your in the hospital Sakura-chan, you've been in a coma for a month! I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up! I just came back from training with the old pervert when they old me you were here!" Naruto practically yelled each word._

_Sakura stared at the boy. Coma? She was in comatose for a month? What happened? She felt her head hurt remembering the details. Her parents was…_

"_My parents! What happened to them, are they alright?" Sakura yelled which made the blond boy stop his rambling._

_Just before Naruto could answer, Tsunade entered the room. _

"_Sakura." Tsunade nodded at the girl. "When I heard this boy yell from across the hall I know you've finally woke up." The Hokage smiled at her apprentice. _

"_Hokage-sama , my parents where are they?" Sakura grabbed the older woman's arm. "What happened to them?"_

"_I'm sorry to say." Tsunade looked away from Sakura's gaze. "We were too late. They were already gone when we arrived. We tried our best…"_

"_No!" Sakura burst into tears. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing loudly._

_Naruto bit his lower lip, feeling the heavy burden his team mate was feeling. He looked at Tsunade who just motioned for him to leave them alone for awhile. He nodded and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, muttering that he'll be back later before leaving._

_After hearing the door closed, Tsunade sat beside Sakura. She tried to calm the girl down. After a few moments, Tsunade continued._

"_Sakura, I have to tell you something, I really think you should know this…"_

"_What is it Hokage-sama?" She said trying to wipe away the tears._

_"I know, this would be hard to take since, your parents just passed way but__ this had been troubling me for a long time, at first I thought it was only a coincidence, but after all that happened, we researched and had clarified that your family is really a part of the Hazumi Clan."_

"_Hazumi Clan? But we're just…" Sakura showed a very confused face. Her family just lived in a small apartment with no other relatives. Her mom and dad told her that they all died in an accident years before she was born. Her even said that she should be very proud of her hair, as it was the same as her grandmother. Did all those talk mean something? Was it a hint for her to know that she was part of a clan?_

"_Hazumi Clan was a small clan in cloud village, it wasn't a very popular clan, not every one knows about it. This clan doesn't have any special bloodline limit but they have fabulous skill in molding Chakra, also they have what we so called INNER SELVES."_

"_Inner Selves?"Sakura tighten her grab on the blanket._

"_Yes, they have dual personality and regularly what is on the outside is the opposite on what's inside… it's pretty complicated, but it helps the clan in a lot of things we still don't know of ." Tsunade paused to see if the girl was listening before continuing. "Your clan… I mean the Hazumi Clan was wiped off 23 years ago by a certain clan, the Orashiwa Clan…no one knows why they did it, but the word was that some one paid them to do it. After a few years, there was a rumor that a certain member of the clan survived. No one knows the details, but as far as I have heard, the man was on a secret mission for the clan outside the country when the killing happened. After we, studied the bodies for you parents. We learned that they guy who was spared his life from the massacre was no other than your father."_

Sakura got up on her feet and headed to the bathroom. She faced the mirror, she started to brush her hair, her hair grew back to its original length, but she never let it loose… everyday before she leaves the house she would braid it.

She gazed at herself in the mirror; she had grown into a fine woman. A lot of guys have tried to date her, but none of them won her heart.

Sakura stood up and left her apartment after finishing braiding her hair. She started walking towards the hill where Team 7 used to train. Every night that the nightmares hunt her, walking around Konoha somehow calms her down.

As the wind blew past her, she closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened next.

"_My dad?"_

"_Hai, based on the records, your dad and you have a different level of chakra concentration compare to a high level ninja here in Konoha. We traced a few records of the clan and saw that pink is a certain hair color that they have. And usually, only the heads of the clan has that color." Tsunade smiled at the girl. "We don't know if you have an Innerself like what the old records told us about the clan, you yourself are the only person who can testify to that. I guessed your father changed your surname to Haruno to hide and protect his family. But if you think about it, Hazumi means Spring, which is also the same meaning of Haru in your surname Haruno. I just wished I knew this before. We could have protected your family that way."_

"_That's why he once told me that he didn't want me to be a ninja" Sakura started crying again. "He wanted to protect and hide me from those people who did this to our family. Why didn't I listen?"_

"_He just you to be safe Sakura…he didn't want you to be in danger" Tsunade tried to soothe the crying kunoichi. _

"_He's life must have been a living hell of a life, just like- just like Sasuke-kun…" _

Sakura opened her eyes, trying to push back the tears. She stared at the sky and saw the sun slowly rising up. It was beautiful. She smiled as she felt light.

"Maybe this day isn't going to be so bad after all."She muttered to herself. "Maybe Ino is right, I should celebrate my birthday today, After all, I'm eight teen today." She slowly walked down the hill, appreciating the view around her. It wasn't just her birthday, it was also the Sakura no Hana festival. Everyone was preparing for the festival. She decided to stop pitying her self and enjoy life.

When she was about to pass the usual training ground, something caught Sakura's attention, no rather than something it was some one… a guy is lying in the middle of the field. Who ever that guy was Sakura was very sure that the guy is heavenly beaten. Sakura, being a medical nin, rushed over to where the guy was. As she was just a few steps away, the guy seemed familiar to her. He has a long body, which means he was quite tall, his body was badly wounded but it was in a great shape, and he has raven hair. Raven hair? Sakura dashed faster and saw the symbol on his clothes.

"Sasuke-kun?" she softly said, feeling that everything was just an illusion. She slowly touched his face. He felt warm and real.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Finally yelled and hugged the boy. He was back.

* * *

**End chapter**

* * *

**Angel**: Done, I did a little damage control. I changed the clan's name from Haruno to Hazumi to make it more unique. I hope that was fine. ^^

I'll be fixing all the chapters soon, but please do read them and tell me what you think should be improved on. Thank you.

**Edited on: May 18, 2012**


	2. He Returns

**Angel**: Ok, here's chapter two. . hopefully I can do better now that I'm re-writing it. X.x As stated it's a Post-Sasuke retrieval arc fanfic. So everything that happened after that does not happen here.

**Legends:**

**'_Flashback'_**

* * *

**His Return**

* * *

It has been a hard night for Sasuke. Orochimaru found out that he had finally escaped. So Orochimaru and his most powerful Nins tried to stop him, including Kabuto. For the whole night he had fought almost every sound Nin in the country. He killed every single Nin including Orochimaru, excluding Kabuto who escaped. When he reached the clearing where they trained when he was still a Konoha ninja, he was badly injured. He panted and laid himself on the ground. He needs rest. He figured he'll be safe here since it was Konoha property, the worst thing that could happen was that a Konoha guard appears and send him straight to jail.

He heard some one coming. He closed his eyes and pretended that he fainted. A soft hand touched his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" He heard the person yell beside him and engulfed him in a hug.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the girl, she was wearing a black skirt and white top. As he continues to stare at he, their eyes met. She has the most beautiful emerald eyes he ever saw. She also has pink hair that reminds him of cherry blossom, Sasuke then smiled, after 5 years he once again saw her…

"Saku-" and then he fell unconscious.

Sasuke woke up inside the Konoha hospital, his head hurts and his vision was spinning. He lifted his ams to cover his eyes. Looking around the room, he saw a pink haired girl was sleeping beside him, _'__Sakura?'_he tried to reach for her when a certain blonde guy entered the room screaming.

'_Naruto?'_

"So it's true that you're back..."

Sasuke didn't answer, he just stared at him.

"You bastard, after all these years, you show up just now?" Naruto grinned at him as he saw Sakura. "You just can't stay away from her can you?"

Sasuke smirked and was about to speak when the said girl woke up.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun your finally awake, I should call Tsunade-sama." then she saw Naruto, "Naruto what are you doing here? I thought you're with-"

"Oi, Teme!" Naruto ignored Sakura and went up to Sasuke. "What are you going to do now huh?"

Sasuke was aain about to say something when Sakura punched Naruto who flew towards the wall. "Naruto! Shut up!"

"Sa..Sakura-chan!" The fox boy pouted. "You didn't have to hit me!"

Sasuke just watched as the two yell at each other, just like the old times.

Sakura was about to punch Naruto again when Tsunade entered the room. Sakura quickly sat back down beside Sasuke.

"So Uchiha you're awake." Tsunade nodded to him then raised a brow at Naruto who was sitting on the floor. The latter just shrugged and looked away.

Tsunade took Sasuke's medical records from the table and studied it.

"Hmmm, You're lucky Uchiha, it was a good thing it was Sakura who found you there, if it weren't for her you wont survived with those serious wounds. She managed to do minor surgery on your wounds before bringing you here for major operations. You just need some rest now. But rest assured that you still have to deal with a lot of charges Konoha has against you." Then she turned to Sakura "Sakura I'm assigning you to take care and guard Sasuke for the whole night."

"Tsunade-sama, why can't you just assign one of the head medical Nin here in the hospital?" Sakura frowned, she didn't like the idea of spending alone time with Sasuke.

"Yeah!" Naruto butted in. "You should place a jounin here to look out for Sasuke!"

"Well Naruto, if you don't know today is an official holiday, everyone in town are celebrating Sakura no Hana Festival including all the jounins, and Sakura is the only one available here. Other than being a Jounin her self, she is a medical nin. It is very likely for Uchiha Sasuke to experience pain and discomfort due to his injuries, so Sakura is the best ninja for this job."

"But it's Sakura-chan's birthday, she should cele-"

"Naruto its okay, after all I originally didn't want to celebrate my birthday. Ino should have told you that." Sakura smiled at her friend, despite the anxiety and awkwardness that she was feeling.

"But Sakura…" Naruto pouted.

"Hinata's waiting for you Naruto. Don't make her wait long, or else Neji might get mad at you."

"Fine, I'll just tell the rest that you couldn't come, but the party down town is still on if you get bored you can always come, we will wait for you there, since we already prepared a cake for you and oh… Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" The boy grinned.

Sakura again smiled at Naruto muttering a thanks.

As Naruto left the room, Tsunade walked up to her.

"Sakura I have to go too. As the Hokage, everyone expects me to be there." She smiled and kissed the young girl on her forehead. "Happy eighteenth Birthday." Tsunade then turned to Sasuke. "Rest well Uchiha, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she left leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"Sakura.." Sasuke finally spoke. He stared at her with blank eyes.

"hmm?" Sakura turned to look at Sasuke.

"I'm home." A small smile crept on his face which made the girl blush before turning her back at him. Then she heard him say "Thank you."

* * *

Sasuke couldnt sleep at all, his mind was wondering if everything was worth it. Watching the girl that he adores sleeping on the chair next to him made him think if what he did was right. But he couldn't change anything now. All he can do was make up for the lost time.

He can still remember it as if it only happened yesterday, the day 5 years ago when he made a decision he will never forget.

_**Lying on his bed sleepless, Sasuke kept on thinking what happened just a few hours ago, he always thought that he was stronger but Naruto had once again proved to himthat he's wrong and that he is much more powerful than he is.**_

_**Itachi raided Konoha and tried to kill Sakura, he was using her as bait so Naruto would give up the Kyubi inside him. He was useless at that time, he couldn't even protect Sakura, while that stupid Naruto was strong enough to save her, he was too weak… just like the time when Gaara went on a rampage. **_

_**He was never strong enough. He could never save her. They were right, he is the weakest among their clan, he turned and saw a picture of him and Sakura taken only a month ago. He was forced by the girl to have a picture taken with her. Despite being annoyed, he just couldn't refuse her.**_

**"**_**Sakura" Sasuke stood up and took the picture. He traced Sakura's face. For years he had been avoiding to love someone, but life had been cruel to him, no matter how hard he tries he still fell for in love with her. Sakura had been always there for him, she had loved him for years since childhood, but he always rejects her. He thought it was better that way. But when he saw Sakura almost dying in front of him, he then realized how much he does love her.**_

_**Making up his mind, he placed the picture down. He will join Orochimaru. It was the only way that he could see. He was now willing to do anything not just for revenge but to be strong enough to protect Sakura. He needs to kill Itachi to be strong enough for his clan and for her. **_

_**He packed his things and went straight to the gates of Konoha. To his surprise Sakura was there… 'Is she waiting for me?' he thought**_

_**Sakura turned saw him.**_

**"**_**Sasuke-kun where are you-"She stopped as she saw his bag. "You're going to Orochimaru are you?"**_

_**He nodded.**_

**"**_**Why?"**_

_**He didn't answer; he was not yet ready to tell her the truth. He walked passed her and was about to run when Sakura shouted.**_

**"**_**Sasuke-kun! Please don't leave! Please stay! Even if you don't want to stay at least take me with you!" He heard her sob. He was making her cry, damn it.**_

**"**_**Sakura this is going to be dangerous" He forced himself to not look at her. It will be more painful to leave if he saw her tears.**_

**"**_**I know, but if your going to leave me-"**_

**"**_**Sakura, you're being annoying. You'll just die if you-"**_

**"**_**No!" Sakura grabbed his arm. He felt her hands gasp tightly on him.**_

**"**_**Sakura you will just be a burden to me..."**_

**"**_**I'll do any thing-"**_

"_**Thank you," He muttered before quickly appearing behind her and hit her hard. A lone tear fell down on my cheek.**_

"_**Sasu-" Sakura fell unconscious.**_

_**It was really hard for him to leave her, but he was doing this for her. To be a better man for her. He placed Sakura on a near by bench, he wiped away the tears on her eyes and left.**_

**"**_**Sakura, I promise you, I'll be back." He looked back at Konoha before disappearing in the dark where five of Orochimaru's underlings waiting for him.**_

"Sakura…" he whispered softly as he brushed off the pink hair on her face "I love you…" He smirked, feeling better that he had finally said those words after all these years. "You've grown really beautiful. I'm glad I'm back." He then strokes her smooth hair that got untied as she sleep. _'Sakura you just don't know how hard it was for me to leave you, but now I'm back, I'm stronger than before and I promise I won't ever leave you anymore.'_he took and held Sakura's hand before he fell as sleep.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Angel:** Done re-writing, not much change, though I did change how Naruto responded to Sasuke's return. It just felt not Naruto-ish, after all they are pretty much best friends.

**Edited on: May 18, 2012**


	3. Pinks times of yore

Hehehehe…. Really glad that there are people who really liked my story!

Thanks for the Reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't really own Naruto but I Own SASUKE! I Love Sasuke and his mine! No one can get him from me! Hahahaha!

Okey here's Chapter 3!

In this chapter Sasuke will over hear Naruto and the others talking about Sakura…..He will finally know what happened to Sakura for the past 5 years….

Legends:

'_thinks'_

Chapter 3: Pinks times of yore

Sasuke was walking at the village, he has just checked out of the hospital that morning. He 1st went to his old house, The Uchiha Manor, he noticed that it wasn't like he expected, it was cleaner than he expected, some body must have been cleaning this place over the past years… _'Maybe one of my fangirls'_ he walked in the kitchen… it was pretty much empty, _'well I should do shopping for food later'_. He went up stairs and into his room; it still looked the same… cold and empty. He opened his closet, _'no clothes huh… better add that to my shopping list'_ When he came back he forgot to bring his things the only thing he brought back was a picture of him and Sakura. He placed the picture at the table near his bed. _'Looks like I have a lot things to buy…"_ and then he left to do some shopping…. (Hehehe never thought Sasuke would do some shopping)

First Sasuke stopped at a small store to buy new set of clothes…. As usual he bought black and dark blue clothes. Then he stops at a small restaurant to eat. After eating he went to the grocery to buy some food. It took almost 6 hrs when he finished shopping.

He was walking home, when he happened to pass by the Ichiraku. Then he heard a familiar voice…

"WHAT! WHEN DID SASUKE RETURNED?" a girl shouted

Sasuke was curious why he was talked about so he listened for a while….

"Ino will you please calm down" a guy said lazily. '_So it was Ino shouting, and I bet it was Shikamaru who spoke last.'_

"Sakura found him at the clearing, he was badly beaten" Naruto said

"Well good for him, he just don't know what he did made Sakura a whole different person" Ino replied, she was quite pissed off now.

"Ino it wasn't all Sasuke's fault, He wasn't the reason why Sakura parents died you know that" Hinata said

"If Sasuke didn't left in the first place Sakura won't feel alone… you know Sasuke is Sakura's life back then. When her parents died she felt more alone…"

He was now much more curious than before. _'What? Sakura's parents died? Sakura change?'_

"It's been 3 years since her parents died; I didn't even saw her smile after that incident. When Sasuke left Sakura and I became best friends again. She hasn't got over with Sasuke when her parents were killed… She needed some one special at that time and that special some one was Sasuke."

"What do you think Sakura will do now that Sasuke is back?"

"I really don't know, maybe I should go talk to her."

"I think that's a great idea Ino-chan"

'_Wow, I didn't know leaving her would change her this much…' _Sasuke Started walking again, he didn't know why but he just kept on walking until he reached the Haruno's house (Sasuke still don't know that Sakura moved into an apartment after her parents died.) he looked at Sakura'(old) room _'Sakura'_

**Back at the Ichiraku**

"Shika-kun I have to go, I'll talk to her. Bye guys!"

"Okey see yah later. I'll wait for you at home."

Ino giggled "Nah... You don't have to wait for me… I think this will take long."

"Okey..."

Ino left Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata. She went to Sakura's apartment, she noticed Sasuke at front of Sakura's old house (yes Sakura's Apartment is just close to her old house)

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around and saw Ino

"Sasuke, it is you..."

"…"

Ino looked at Sakura's old house and then at Sasuke

"You know, Sakura doesn't leave there anymore"

Sasuke raised a brow

"Ever since her parents died she moved into an apartment near here"

"…"

"Oh yeah, you don't know what happened to her after you left"

"Would you mind telling me?"

"Well, I was heading to Sakura's apartment; I won't mind telling you on the way there"

And then Ino started walking Sasuke behind her.

"It all started when you left, sure most of the girls got sad but Sakura, she was more than sad. She was heart broken. She wasn't the jolly and warm Sakura we knew before. Almost everyday she would cry, but even though she still hasn't loose hope. I don't know why, but she kept on waiting for you. After 3 years when she came back after a mission, she and her parents were attacked by unknown Nins. Her parents died, but Sakura fell on a coma for a month. After that incident she became distant to us. We taught if you didn't left her in the 1st place, she wouldn't be too lonely and alone. You were her life, loosing you was a big loss in her life. And when her parents died it was too much." Ino stop walking and looked at the apartment in front of them "Here we are… this is Sakura's Apartment… well me and Sakura have a lot of thing to talk about. So see yah Sasuke"

Ino entered the apartment. Sasuke was left there standing in front of the apartment. _'I can't believe it, it's my entire fault'_

**Inside Sakura's Apartment**

Sakura can hear the door opened. (. Before Ino and Shikamaru lived in, Ino also lived here that's why Ino has a key in Sakura's Apartment)

"Sakura? Are you there?"

"I'm in the Kitchen Ino"

Ino entered the kitchen.

"Hi Sakura"

"So, why are you here?"

"Sakura is it wrong to visit you?"

"Ino, I know you have a reason why you are here"

"Hehehe… well this time you're wrong. I'm here to visit"

"Ino"

"Okey…sigh I give up..." She sat in front of Sakura "I heard that Sasuke's back"

"So?"

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing…"

"What! Nothing! But Sakura! You've waited for him and now that his back you're not doing any thing! Tell him that you love him!"

"Ino, Sasuke-kun is just my past… I already told him that I love him 5 years ago, but he just rejected it… Now I realized I don't love him any more" Sakura lied _'Sorry Ino that I have to lie to you… I still don't know what to do now Sasuke-kun is back… Sorry'_

"Don't love him huh? Then why add the prefix kun in his name?"

"…" Sakura was caught off guard… She didn't know what to say…

"Well?"

"I just… got ... um got used to it that's all"

"Sakura, I'm you're best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Ino I already told you. I don't like Sasuke-kun anymore"

"Sigh…. Okey, okey… but Sakura may ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you wait for him?"

"Sorry Sakura…." He kept on thinking what Ino had told him… he was Sakura's life, but he took it away from her…. Unknown to him tears are started to fill up in his eye (Sasuke crying! this is so sweet!) _'Sakura… Sorry but I left because I didn't want you to be hurt, I was wrong leaving you was the most idiotic thing I've done. I didn't know it would hurt you more if I leave; I left so I could be strong enough to protect you. Now that I'm back… I wont do that same mistake again.' _Sasuke fell asleep

**Back at Sakura's Apartment**

"Why did I wait for him?"

"Yeah why did you wait for him all these years?"

Sakura smiled bitterly

"Because he promised me he'll be back for me…"

"WHAT HE PROMISED YOU THAT?"

"Yeah… what's wrong about that?"

"Okey I'm a bit confused, would you mind telling me what happened that night?"

Sakura smirked "What if I do mind telling you?"

"Sakura!"

"Okey… 5 years ago… the night when Sasuke-kun left… I was walking at the Konoha Gates when I saw him. He has a bag with him; I asked him where he was going, I really thought he was going to Orochimaru, and I was right. I tried to stop him. But it didn't worked I told him to take me with him but he just told me I was a burden. I started crying. I told him I'll do anything for him. Before he left he said that he don't want me to be in danger and he promised me he'll return so I waited for him…"

Ino was speech less…She didn't know what to say…

"Ino? Are you okey?" Sakura asked

"Huh? Ah yeah…" when he finally realized what Sakura had said to her then she said "OMG! Sakura you know why he didn't let you go with him?"

"Yeah because I'll just be a burden to him"

"No, because he cared for you… he knows that if you were with him there is a much more possible that you'll die! And he didn't want that to happen because he loves you!"

".."

"That's why I saw him staring at your old house before I went here!"

"What!"

"Sakura, Sasuke really loves you!"

Sakuraangel: End of Chapter 3! (Sorry if Sasuke is a bit OOC but that's how I wanted it to be) I'm so glad people are starting to like my story!

Naruto: of course they will! I'm in the story aren't I? (Sakura hits Naruto on the head!)

Naruto: Ouch! What was that for!

Sakura: Baka! This story isn't about you! It's about me and Sasuke! Right Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: hn…(Sasuke leaves)

Sakuraangel: (noticed Sasuke's gone, finds him) Sasuke?

Sasuke: hn?

Sakuraangel: What are you doing here? Are you mad at me?

Sasuke: Why should I get mad at you?

Sakuraangel: For making the part, which you were supposed to cry… Sorry… (Cries)

Sasuke: Don't cry, I'm not mad at you okey? (hugs Sakuraangel)

Sakuraangel: (blush) okey (kiss Sasuke on the lips) I love you!

Sasuke: I love you too

Sakura: _No! this cant be!_

Sakuraangel: hehehe Review pls!

Chapter 4: A gift for your birthday

Sakura saw a beautiful neck lace. She wanted to have it but she could not afford it. Sasuke give it to her…. What will happened next? Also in this part we will see how did Sakura forced Sasuke to have their picture taken 5 yrs ago…


	4. A gift for your birthday

Disclaimer: I don't really own Naruto but I Own SASUKE! I Love Sasuke and his mine!

Okey in this chapter Sasuke gives Sakura a special necklace as a gift for her birthday even that her birthday was 2 days ago….

Legends:

'_thinks'_

**/ Inner Sakura /**

Chapter 4: A gift for your birthday

Sasuke just entered the Hokage's office and sat to the chair next to Tsunade.

"So Sasuke, after all these years we thought you were never coming back. What in the world happened to you to make a decision to come back here?"

Sasuke didn't answer…

"Fine… don't answer my question, I just got one thing to say. We want you back here in Konoha as an Anbu ranked Jounin"

"Why? Aren't I supposed to be a criminal?"

"Yeah you were supposed to be a Rank S-criminal, but we heard you killed Itachi and Orochimaru"

"So? What's that have to do with it?"

"They were the highest criminals here, they were the biggest treat in Konoha and killing them was a big favor. So we need you as a secret assassin for Konoha, well of course you will be pay handsomely. But when you aren't in a top secret mission we will send you as an Anbu"

"And what if I refuse to serve Konoha?"

"Then we would have to execute you"

Sakura is writing in her journal when she becomes aware of the picture beside her. It was a picture of him and Sasuke taken 5 years ago

_Flashback _

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura runs toward Sasuke._

"_hn.."_

"_Sasuke, do you remember what date it is today?"_

"_Sakura no Hanna festival?"_

"_Other than that!"_

"_.."_

"_Sasuke-kun! Today is my 13th birthday!"_

"_And?"_

"_Um… I was just wondering"_

_Sasuke raised a brow_

"_Could we… um have a picture taken, just the two of us?"_

_Sasuke glared at her._

"_Oh please Sasuke-kun! Please just this once!"_

"_No..."_

"_Please!"_

_She was determined! After all it was her birthday right?_

"_Please Sasuke-kun!"_**/GO! It's working! Give him your cute puppy dog eyes! I know he can't resist that/**_ She looked at him with puppy dog eyes._

_Sasuke even cant say no once Sakura use her puppy dog eyes at him, she was so darn CUTE!_

"_fine!" 'Oh man! Why does she have to use those cute eyes!'_

"_YEY!"_** /Hell Yeah! I told you/**

_And Sakura dragged him to the place where their picture was taken. After a week both of them got their copies of their picture. Sakura was so happy! That was the best birthday present she received._

_Flash back ends_

The picture was 5 years old. It was taken on her birthday, a month before he left her. A bitter smile formed on her face that was the best but the last birthday gift that made her smile. She decided to take a walk around Konoha. She entered a small jewelry shop and saw a beautiful pink necklace. She asks the store keeper how much the necklace was; unfortunately the necklace was too expensive. She left the store frustrated. After a long walk she went back to her apartment to get some sleep.

Sakura woke up that morning at exactly 5 am. She went straight at the bathroom and took a bath. After taking a bath she fixed her self. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and black skirt. Looked at her self in the mirror, she reached for her hair brush but it wasn't there instead there was a small on the table beside her picture with Sasuke. I has a ribbon around it with cherry blossom patterns on it. When She opened it, she was a bit shocked on when she saw. It was the necklace she saw yesterday. She took it she still cant believe it. Someone gave her the necklace, she observed the necklace carefully. It has Initials on it. SasuSaku., _'SasuSaku? Sakura and… could it be? Sasuke? No why the heck Sasuke would give me a gift?" _She put the necklace back on the box and notices a small note beside it. She read it. It said

Happy 18th birthday…..

-Sasuke

OMG she can't believe it! The gift was indeed from Sasuke. She placed the necklace on her. It really goes with her. She left her apartment to train, she'll take Sasuke later.

Sasuke was reading a book under a tree near team 7's training ground. He was really interested at the book he bought yesterday after buying Sakura the necklace…

_Flashback…_

_Sasuke was walking on the streets of Konoha. He forgot to buy something yesterday. While passing a small shop he saw Sakura looking at a neck lace. He saw her asking the shop keeper how much was it. After looking at the necklace again she left with a depressed look. 'So she can't afford it huh?" After Sakura left he went inside the store and bought the necklace… then later that night he sneak into Sakura's house and placed the necklace on Sakura's side table. He wrote a note and place it beside the necklace._

_End of Flashback_

He stood up when he saw some one coming, _'5:30 in the morning and someone is already up to train? As far as I remember I was the only one who trains in this hour…' _(hehehe 5:30 in the morning and Uchiha Sasuke is at the team 7's training ground reading? Hehehe don't even ask why!)

When he took a good look at the person who was coming, he didn't expect that it would be _'Sakura?'_. He hid himself behind the bushes _'Sakura training this early?'_

When Sakura reached the training ground she started training her taijutsu.

'_She's a lot better than before. But she's still too slow. I know' _Sasuke performed seals and change his appearance. Then he threw 3 kunai at Sakura.

--

"What the!" Sakura dodge the kunai. "Who's there!" but instead of an answer some one threw a 6 shuriken at her, she manage to dodge 5, but one shuriken hit her arm. "Too slow" the voice said. Then a guy came out of no where. "Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Some one you really don't want to know"

"What do you want?"

"Well I was just passing by when I saw you training. You were pretty good for a girl but you're still too slow…"

"Are you complementing me or insulting me?"

"Both."

Sakura raised a brow "So why attack me?"

"To test your skill, unfortunately like I've said before you're too slow."

"That's none of you're business."

The guy just smirked.

"Oh I get it! Maybe you're one of my Fan boys, from my fans club Lee made. And you're doing this because you want me to go out with you. I'm so sorry but I can't you see I'm in a middle of training."

Sakura turned her back at the guy.

"Excuse me miss I'm-so-perfect. First of all I'm not one of you're fan boys! Second, I don't want to go out with you. And third I'm just a stranger passing by so I don't even care about a stupid girl with large forehead!"

"WHAT!"

The guy just smirked and left.

--

When Sasuke reached home, he was laughing silently. _'Sakura can be so cute when she's really mad. But I thing I went too much when I told her, that her fore head is large. But it is large in a really cute way. Good thing she didn't notice that I was the guy who attacked her. Knowing Sakura she must be pissed off by now. She'll probably train more now that she knows she's too slow.' _Sasuke praised him self for a job well done.

**Back at Sakura**

"Damn that guy! How there he insult me!"

"Sakura what are you talking about?" Ino asked

"This morning, while I'm training a guy threw 3 Kunai and 6 Shuriken at me. I dodge most of it. He told me that I was too slow."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"I asked him if he just wants to get my attention like my other Fan boys. I thought that he may be one of my fan boys"

"And?"

"He told me he wasn't one of my fan boys and he wouldn't fall for a girl like me"

"Why not?"

"Because he said I have a large FOREHEAD! Damn that guy! He has no right to call me that!"

"Why not? I always have called you Fore head girl aren't I?"

"INO!"

"Sorry okey…" Then she noticed Sakura's necklace "Sakura that necklace is beautiful! I just saw that necklace at the jewelry store. I know it cause a fortune cause I tried to buy it!"

"Oh this?" Sakura took off the neck lace, Ino looked at it in awe.

"I found it this morning at my room, it's from-"

"OMG! IT'S SOO BEAUTIFUL!" Ino looked at it closer "What's this , SasuSaku. What does that mean?"

"Ino that necklace is from Sasuke-kun. Sasu means Sasuke and Saku means Sakura."

"OMG you must thank him!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to thank him."

"Let's go to his place and thank him."

"No way Ino! I'll just thank him when I see him."

"Sakura!"

"NO!" Ino started pulling her to Sasuke's house "Ino there is no way I'm going to his house again!"

Ino stopped "What do you mean again?"

"Um… I mean…"

"Sakura?"

"Okey… the truth is I have been going to his house. I'm the one who cleans his house. Well before it was my pastime. After 4 years I gave up. I stopped cleaning his house. It was torture. Every time I'm inside that house too much memory returns."

"Why Sakura?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why did you have to do that?"

Sakuraangel: Great! Another Chapter done! (Again sorry if Sasuke is OOC. But I really meant that!)

Ino: Hey Angel!

Sakuraangel: Yeah Ino?

Ino: I was wondering… could you make a whole chapter about me and Shika-kun?

Sakuraangel: Sure why not! I was also thinking about giving your story with Shikamaru with a little twist; you know to make the story more exciting!

Ino: Yes! Thank you Angel!

Sakura: What! Angel you can't do that! This story is about me and Sasuke not about them! (Pointing at Ino who's making out with Shikamaru)

Sakuraangel: Sakura…. I'm the writer of this story I can make some twist and I can even let you die in this story

Sakura: What! You're letting me Die!

Sakuraangel: I'm just kidding! Hehehe…. Any ways Review pls!

Chapter 5: Wedding bells

In this chapter it is the day before Ino's wedding…. She remembers how she and Shikamaru came as one


	5. Wedding bells

Sakuraangel: Oh I love you guys! You rock! Thank you for your beautiful reviews!

Disclaimer: For the 5th time I don't own Naruto! Hehehe…. But really do own Sasuke, I have proof at my house! He's mine!

In this chapter Ino remembers the time when she first realize how much she loves him, also how Shikamaru asked her to be his girlfriend..

Legends:

'_Thinks'_

Chapter 5: Wedding bells

"NARA SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" Ino shouted waking up almost every on in town.

"Ino let me sleep just for 5 more minutes…"

"Shika-kun we have to be at the Hokage's office today."

"What for?"

"We have to get our marriage permit for our wedding tomorrow; also we have to drop by the Dress shop to pick up my gown."

"Can you do it by your self…? I'm still too sleepy"

"Oh You Lazy Bum!" Ino stormed out of the room

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru followed Ino.

Ino started cooking their breakfast. Shikamaru came up behind her and hug her…

"Breakfast will be ready in 3 minutes"

Shikamaru kissed her

Ino Sigh…"Shika"

Shikamaru raise a brow "What's the problem Ino? Are you nervous for our wedding tomorrow?"

"No it's not that, it's Sakura"

"What about Sakura?"

"She's keeping every thing to her. Ever since Sasuke's back she became more secretive to me."

"Ino, Sakura has the right to keep secrets"

"I know, it's just that I learned the reason why she waited for him so long"

"And what was her reason?"

"Sasuke had promised her that he will be back for her."

Shikamaru just nod. _'So a bastard like him can also keep a promise'_

"Not only that, she told me that she was the one cleaning Sasuke's place."

"What! She did that but why?"

"She didn't tell me."

"Ino, Sakura is just human. She can't tell everything to you."

Ino sigh "I guess you're right"

"Now lets eat, we still have to go to the Hokage's office right?"

"Hai"

After eating they went straight to the Hokage's office.

"Both of you are late"

"Sorry Hokage-sama, we were caught up with something."

"Okey… Here's your marriage permit. Are you sure about this marriage? You two are just 18 years old…"

"Yes were really sure… our parents agreed with it. We've been waiting for this day to come. Even though Ino always get mad at me for being lazy. I still love her, sure life is troublesome but life was more troublesome until Ino came along"

Ino blushed a little "You know Shika-kun for a lazy guy, you talk too much" Shikamaru shrugged. Ino giggled

Ino remembers it clearly… how she and Shikamaru came together.

_Flash back_

"_Ino-pig! Hurry up! We have to get there before Naruto and the others leave…_

"_I know, fore head girl!"_

_While running…_

"_Ino... tell me, is Sasuke really important to you?"_

"_Of course he is!" Ino lied "He's my boyfriend isn't he?"_

"_He's not your boyfriend Ino!"_

_Ino recently realized that Sasuke wasn't really worth of her love… after all it was obvious that Sasuke really cares about Sakura 'I wonder why Sakura never notice that Sasuke loves her?' _

_When they reached the Gates of Konoha…_

"_Naruto please promise me bring Sasuke back! Please! If only I could come with you guys!" Sakura started crying._

"_Sakura-chan, I promise I will get Sasuke back"_

_Ino just looked at Sakura. She really feels sorry for her. She went straight to Shikamaru…_

"_Shikamaru" He has always been there for her no matter what_

"_Oi, Ino what do you want? Do you want me to promise too that I will bring that Uchiha?"_

"_No… I'm worried about you so I just want you to come back here safe," then she just realized what she said 'Did I just say that?' "um.. What I mean is, You and Chouji are my friends so.. um I'm kinda worried about you guys… so be back here safe. After all Team 10 wont be team 10 with out you guys"_

"_Right… um thanks Ino, don't worry Chouji and me will be back"_

_Shikamaru kissed Ino on the cheeks and left… Ino was left speechless…_

"_Hey Ino! I saw that! Shikamaru kissed you on the cheeks! Are there some thing between you and Shikamaru?" Sakura teased _

"_No way! That was just a friendly kiss!" Ino replied. She start blushing…_

"_Really?" Sakura raised a brow "Then why are you blushing?"_

"_So what if I'm blushing! It's none of your business…"_

"_Ino admit it, you like Shikamaru more than Sasuke!"_

"_That's not true! I love Sasuke more than Shika!"_

_--_

_After2 months, Shikamaru and his team returned to Konoha. Unfortunately they didn't get Sasuke back. Ino was at the Ichiraku waiting for Shikamaru… He told her that they have something to talk about. In the past few days Ino realized another thing… She really doesn't love Sasuke… She loves Shikamaru… Now their going on their first date! And Ino don't know what to say… _

_When Shikamaru arrived at the Ichiraku, he greeted Ino and sat beside her_

"_You're late Shika!"_

"_Hehehe… Sorry Ino, the Hokage asked me to make a report about how the mission had gone..."_

"_Oh..."_

_When the waiter arrived they ordered something… Shikamaru told her what happened. As always Shikamaru said that some part of the mission was really troublesome. But instead Ino getting mad at Shikamaru for being lazy she just giggled._

_When they finished eating, They went to Shikamaru's favorite spot, A hill near the Nara's manor. Shikamaru laid down under the tree, Ino sat beside him.._

"_Ino"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_What is it Shika-kun?" Ino decided to add the suffix –kun with Shikamaru's name from now on…_

"_What do you think about Sasuke now that he left?"_

"_I don't know… many say he's a traitor now… but I really don't think he's really a traitor"_

"_Do you still Love that Uchiha even he's gone?"_

"_Why did you ask?"_

"_Well because… um… oh man… I give up… I'm too lazy to pretend any ways…Okey here it goes" He took a deep breath, He held Ino's hands "Ino…I .. um I love you!"_

"_Shika-kun I ... um..."_

"_Well I knew this was going to happened! I know you'll just reject me… I know you still love that Uchiha kid…." Ino placed her Index finger on Shikamaru's lips and giggled_

"_You know Shika-kun… for a lazy guy you talk too much" again Ino giggled. "Who says I'm gonna reject you? I'm just speechless… you know why?"_

_Ino hug him and kissed him_

"_I Love You too…"_

_End of flash back_

"Ino?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Good… both of can leave now. I have plenty of things to do…"

Shikamaru and Ino left the office and went straight to the boutique to get Ino's Wedding dress.

While walking home…

"Ino um… I forgot something... why don't you go straight at home and cook dinner. Don't worry I wont be long"

"Okey… be back before dinner okey?"

"Okey..."

When Ino arrived home she prepared Shikamaru's favorite dish…When Shikamaru arrived they ate dinner and went straight to bed.

Sakuraangel: So how was it?

Ino: It was beautiful!

Sakuraangel: Glad you liked it

Ino: Thank you angel!

Sakuraangel: Don't thank me yet… I still have an Idea about you're wedding

Sakura: Do Sasuke-kun and I get married?

Sakuraangel: Yes Sakura, you and My Sasuke-kun will get married in this story…

Sakura: Yey!

Sakuraangel: (sweat drops...) Review please!

Chapter 6: Wedding bells 2

The day has arrived! It was indeed the most special day for Ino… but something had gone wrong her Made of honor is no where to be found… Ino doesn't want to continue the wedding with out Sakura. Much more surprises awaits Ino on her wedding day…


	6. Wedding bells 2

Disclaimer: okey I give up! Naruto's not mine okey! But Sasuke… he's mine forever!

Okey in this chapter, it's Ino's wedding, but Sakura's missing and Ino don't want to continue the wedding with out her best friend. After finding Sakura, much more surprises awaits Ino

Legends:

'_Thinks'_

Chapter 6: Wedding bells 2

"OMG, Ino you're so beautiful!" Ten Ten Said

Ino was wearing a beautiful wedding gown. It was made of the finest sink in the whole town. The gown was surrounded with petite diamonds. The gown was purely white. In short it was the most beautiful gown you can imagine.

Ino's hair wasn't in her usual pony tail. Her hair was braided on the sides and was put up in a bun. Her hair was surrounded with purple petite diamonds. To top it all, they put a small but elegant crown on her.

All in all she looked fantastic…

"Oh Ten Ten I'm so excited! This is the happiest day of my life!"

"I'm so happy for you Ino!"

Ten Ten and Ino became good friends 5 years ago. Ten Ten would be her sparing partner when Sakura is training with Tsunade or if Sakura is on a mission. If both of them had free time they would talk about boys and everything.

"Ten Ten, thank you for being a good friend to me!"

Just then Hinata came rushing in the room…

"Ino!"

"What is it Hinata?"

"Ino bad news… It's about Sakura"

"What about Sakura?"

"We can't find her any where"

"What!"

"We thought she was on a mission but Tsunade-sama said she didn't gave any mission to Sakura"

"We have to find her"

"Ino what about the wedding?"

"The wedding can wait… I can't do this with out Sakura"

Ino rushed out of the room.

"Ino wait!" the two girls followed her.

At the church…

Naruto came rushing in "Shikamaru bad news…"

"Why what happened?"

"Sakura's missing and Ino won't do this with out her"

"Oh man… Why of all the days Sakura can go missing it would have to be today…"

"Shikamaru if you want to continue this wedding, then we have to find Sakura"

So all of them were on a search to find Sakura… including Sasuke (Sasuke was invited in the wedding… after all Sasuke was a part of Ino's Life)

That morning Sakura woke up early… after taking a bath she went straight to her favorite spot… the hill by the entrance of Konoha… She sat on the Cherry Blossom tree, she sat there for hours…. She didn't know how long she have been up there… but who cares she wanted to be alone for some time. When she got bored, she got up and walked around the forest. Then she went straight to her parent's grave. _'oh mom and dad I miss you both so much, I wish you were still here…'_ she prayed for them and went back to the hill. She sat under the tree, it was sundown the sky was beautiful…

"I wish some one was her with me to enjoy this beautiful view"

"Sakura?"

Sakura turn around and saw Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?"

"Every ones looking for you"

"Huh? Why would they look for me?"

"Ino's worried about you… she postponed her wedding to look for you…"

"OMG, I forgot! Its Ino's wedding! I'm such an idiot! How come I forgot my best friend's wedding!"

Just then she saw Ino running to wards her.

"Sakura!"

"Ino…. I'm so sorry… I didn't know what came over me… I forgot …"

"Oh Sakura, I'm just glad that you're okey… what happened? What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry Ino… I forgot it was your ... um.. Wedding"

"Sigh… now that we found you, we can continue the wedding… but you owe me Sakura"

"I know… I promise, with my wedding gift to you I know you'll cry for joy"

"Let's just see then..."

After they found Sakura the wedding was on… Shikamaru chose Chouji as his best man… Sakura as Ino's Maid of honor… Ten Ten and Hinata as Bride's maid. After the wedding ceremony…. At the reception,

"Ino.."

"yes Shika-kun?"

"Um… remember yesterday when I told you I forgot something so I had to rush to get it?"

"Yeah I remember that"

"Well I kinda lied to you, actually I didn't forget anything, I just bought you this…" Shikamaru handed a small box to Ino

"What's this?"

"It's a wedding gift, open it"

Ino opened the box… Ino cant believe what she saw… inside it was a golden locket. Printed on it was 'I Love you so much'. She opened it and saw on the right side of the locket was their first picture together. But the left side was empty.

"The other side is empty because I want to put our wedding picture there… so you will always remember me…"

"Oh Shika-kun… this is wonderful! Thank you!" She kissed Shikamaru

Shikamaru slightly blushed. "Glad you liked it."

Then an uninvited guest arrived, Temari…..

"Temari?"

"Ino…"

"What are you.."

"Wait… before you kick me out of this scene I just want to say… thanks…"

"Huh… I don't understand…"

"Thank you for loving Shikamaru… I know he will be much more happier with you…"

"I'm glad that you accepted it whole heartedly"

"Of course… any thing for Shikamaru's happiness… but let me tell you this, if any thing bad happened to him I'm going to take him back okey…"

Ino grinned, Temari grinned

'_This is so troublesome…. But I'm glad they're friends now...' _

After the reception….

"Hey Ino…"

"What is it?"

"It's time for my surprise for you and Shikamaru"

"Make sure that's a pretty good gift, you know you still owe me…" Ino giggled

"Of course you'll like it…"

"So what is it?"

"Here..." Sakura gave Ino an envelope

"What's this?"

"Open it…"

Ino opened it

"WOW! 2 VIP tickets for the Konoha spring Hotel and Resort… the most expensive hotel resort"

"So you can enjoy your Honey moon… " Sakura grinned

"Oh you're so evil…" Ino grinned

"That's a 2 month vacation so make sure you'll enjoy it"

"Thank you, I'll make sure we'll enjoy our selves." They both giggled…

Shikamaru saw Ino and Sakura grinning at each other. _'What are those to up to?'_ then Ino came rushing to him. She hug him…

"Shika-kun! Look at what Sakura gave us as wedding gift." Ino handed him the tickets

"tickets?"

"Not just any tickets, those are VIP passes to the Konoha spring Hotel and Resort. A 2 month vacation for our honey moon!"

"Really! That's great!"

"We'll have the best times of our lives!

"Good thing Sasuke gave me new sets of boxers, I can use that on our honey moon…" Shikamaru grinned

Ino slightly blushed "Well Ten Ten gave me a new nigh tie, she said it was extra thin for special nights…" she giggled…

"We have to pack then…"

Sakuraangel: Done!

Ino: OMG…. Thank you…

Sakuraangel: Glad you liked it! Now…. Back to work, I still have to write the next chapter…

Naruto: what's the chapter about?

Sakuraangel: well it's mainly about Sakura,

Naruto: oh… What's the title?

Sakuraangel: hmmm… The people who loves her

Naruto: Nice title!

Sakuraangel: of course it is! Sasuke-kun help me think about how to right the next chapter, right Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: hn… (Smirks then leaves, enters the bed room)

Sakuraangel: (blush a little, giggle) hehehe... he means yes… (follow Sasuke) Hey Sasuke-kun my love wait for me… (Giggles, faces the readers) Review please! (Then enters the bed room, then after a while you can hear laughing, giggling, and sweet-talks)

Naruto: (sweat drops, then feels a little sick) um... right… before I throw up here like she said review please! (Then runs to the bathroom)

Chapter 7 : The people who loves her…

Sakura has every thing, but she feels incomplete… after passing by the houses of the persons who love her, she then realized what's missing….


	7. The people who loves her

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto because Hinata owns him…. But I own Sasuke! I really do have proof! We have a marriage contract! I also have a proof of purchase! Hehehe…

Legends:

'_Thinks'_

**/Inner Sakura/**

Chapter 7 : The people who loves her…

Even thou many of her love ones have already left her. Sakura stayed strong… After he left her, after her parents died she never depends on anyone… She didn't care about any thing at all. Her only goal was to get stronger, to prove that she is not weak. That she can protect those who are important to her. But because of that goal, Sakura became a little distant to her friends. After he left, she felt alone…. After her parents died, she felt empty. She didn't notice the people around her… the people who loves her….

For the past 5 years, even she was alone she grew into a beautiful and a fine woman… Many of the guys in town, not just guys in Konoha but also from other countries adore her. She's not just beautiful; she's very skillful and very intelligent. In short she was a perfect goddess.

Sakura woke up early again that morning. She trained all by her self, well since Ino was not around. After training, she saw a happy couple passing by… she suddenly felt incomplete… She has every thing, a great sensei, nice friends, beauty, intelligent, skills and wealth. (Sakura's rich but she don't like spending money to luxury things, that's why she didn't bought the necklace even she can afford it. For her its just a waste of money) _'I have everything any girl wants, right? Then why do I feel incomplete'_ then a happy family passed by _'maybe I just miss my parents..'_ but Sakura know better than that, she knows it wasn't about her parents, something was missing…

She started walking back to her apartment. She passed Ino's house… _'hope Ino and Shikamaru are having a good time'_ ( it's been a month since they left for their honey moon) Ino and Shikamaru have been good friends to her.. they were always there for her… specially the time when her parents… Then she passed her old sensei's house _'Kakashi-sensei must be having a great time too, now that he and Kurenai had been together' _ Kakashi had been a supportive teacher to her, because she was an only child Kakashi was like a big brother to her… He was the one who looks after her when Tsunade is busy….

Sakura enters a small restaurant to eat lunch…. While eating she saw Naruto and Hinata enter the restaurant… Hinata saw her…

"Hi Sakura-chan…."

"Hi Hinata"

"Oi Sakura, you're here too?"

"I kinda forgot to eat breakfast when I left home, so after training I went her to eat"

"Ah…"

"So you two still dating?" she asked teasingly

"Sakura-chan..."

"When will you two plan to get married, as far as I can remember ,Hinata, you were the one who caught Ino's bouquet of flowers"

Hinata blushed "Um.. Sakura-chan, Naruto haven't…um asked me yet.."

"Na ni? Naruto why…" Naruto went up to Sakura

He whispered "Oh… man…. Sakura…. That's why I asked Hinata out today"

"Oops sorry Naruto…"

"Sigh… It's okey Sakura" He went back to Hinata…

"okey…um have fun with your date guys… bye.."

"Bye Sakura-chan"

Sakura started heading home again… _'Hinata's lucky, she has Naruto…' _ She and Hinata became good friends… she was the one who helped Naruto in courting Hinata… And Hinata was the one who would always help her when ever she has an emotional breakdown. She decided to walk around the park…She saw Neji and Ten Ten. _'Looks like its not just Naruto who's going to propose to some one today…' _She watches as Neji propose to Ten Ten… _' they look so perfect together'_ She headed out the park and went straight home… inside Sakura saw there were 5 message on the answering machine…

'Sakura-chan, it's me your oh so wonderful Lee…. I just called because I'm really bored here… I know it really great training with Gia-sensei… but when Gai-sensei's out I'm really bored… well hope you are having a great ime there! Youth Rocks!'

'Sakura, Shizune here… just want to tell you all the ninja in Konoha are having a convension next month, well actually it's not really a convension. Tsunade-sensei just made it up…. She just wants all of us to have a great time… hope I'll see you there!'

'Hi Sakura-chan, It's me Jiru… do you remember me? I was the guy you saved last time… I just want to say thank you for saving me… I owe you my life…. Again thank you….'

'Sakura… it's Gaara… I just want to know if you're okey… I heared Sasuke's back…well I hope he wont hurt you any more but if he does,then he will have to deal with my sand…. Oh were spending summer there in Konoha… we'll be there by next month! See you soon…' (Okey in this story, Gaara's Inlove with Sakura)

'Hey Sakura, it's me Ino… I just want to tell you, Me and Shikamaru are having the best times of our lifes! Again thank you for this wonderful gift!'

Sakura smirked _'Glad to know Ino's having a great time..'_

She took bath and layed on her bed…

'_Ino has Shikamaru, Hinata has Naruto, Ten Ten and Neji even Kakashi-sensei has Kurenai, sigh…' _She look around her room _'Now I know wha'ts missing, someone special… sigh... yeah someone' _then she tought of Gaara and Lee _'They have always been so nice to me… I hope I can make up to them somehow… 'They are really special but still… sigh…'_ then she remembered what Gaara said 'I heared Sasuke's back…well I hope he wont hurt you any more' _'of course he can't hurt me right? After all I'm much more stronger now… but then again…"_ She head her phone rang… she went down stairs to answer it ( yes Sakura's apartment a two story building…. You may say that she rents this house but it's a little different. Maybe a condominium?)

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan, it's me Hinata"

"What is it Hinata?"

"Oh Sakura-chan, Naruto proposed to me!"

"Really! That's great! I'm so happy for you"

"This is the happiest day of my Life…"

"No, not yet… You still have your wedding"

"oh yeah… giggles … Okey this is the second happiest day of my life…"

"I'm really happy foryou and Naruto.."

"Thank you Sakura-chan… oh I have to call my mom and dad! Bye Sakura-chan"

"Bye Hinata"

She put down the receiver and was about to go up stairs when the phone rang again…"Sigh…"

"Hello…"

"OMG Sakura!"

"Ten Ten?"

"Sakura guess what happened! Neji proposed to me!"

"Wow, that's great news!"

"I know! Is'nt it great! I still cant believe it! He came up to me this morning at the park and proposed to me!"

"I's so happy for you and Neji"

"yeah.. hey I also hear Naruto proposed to Hinata"

"yup, just this morning… Hinata called me right before you called"

"Really? Wow! Looks like its going to be a double wedding… I can imagine it now… Me walking on the aisle!"

"I'm really glad you'll have a happy ending after all you and Neji are ment for each other…"

"Oh Sakura! I'm so happy, OMG I got to call Ino, bye Sakura"

"Bye.."

Sakura again put the receiver down and went to her room….

'_I'm glad everyones happy…I hope some day I will too... sigh…' _**/Soon Sasuke-kun will realize how much he loves me, and then I will be the one who will walk down the aisle! Hell Yeah/ **_'Sasuke-kun…. Sigh'_

Sasuke's house…

"Achoo!" Sasuke sneezed "That's strange the seasons getting warmer but I feel a little cold… Achoo!" Sasuke looked at the sky…. "I wonder what Sakura's doing…" _'wait did I just say that! No way!'_

Back at Sakura's house

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed "What the hell, soon its summer but I'm cold…. Better close the windows before I get sick… Achoo!" Sakura closed the window and went to sleep…

end of chapter….

Angel: hehehe done!

Sasuke: hn…

Angel: hey... Are you made at me for writing that part?

Sasuke: hn…

Angel: Sasuke-kun….. (puppy dog eyes)

Sasuke: _oh man! I cant resist to those eyes…_ I'm not mad at you okey…

Angel: you sure?

Sasuke: yeah… (smirkes) wanna go inside?

Angel: Do I! See yah later guys! Me and Sasuke have to do something really private! Review please

Sasuke: hn… (Carry Angel in the bedroom bridal style)

Sakura: (just enters the room…) Hey where's every one (hears Angel and Sasuke talking at each other inside the bedroom) OMG! Angel what did you do to my Sasuk-kun! (tries to open the door but it's locked)

Angel: We're just talking! Right Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: whatever just let get this on with…. (angel giggles)

Chapter 8: The Convension and Aspecial prize

Sakura went to the convention Shizune was talking about… but to he surprise it wasn't really a convension. It was a party… a party for her… Every one was there including Sasuke….


	8. The Convention and A special prize

Angel: I love You Guys! Seriously… you guys rock! Thank You For the reviews! And oh… about the short dialogue I always put up at each end of my chapter well… um I kinda got tired of writing it so… mo more short dialogue okey… (smiles sweetly)

Disclaimer: Okey... I know what you are thinking… you're probably expecting me to say… I do not own Naruto and I own Sasuke… well one's things for sure…. You are absolutely, positively, completely, certainly, definitely RIGHT!

Legends:

'_Thinks'_

**/Inner Sakura or Inner Sasuke/**

Chapter 8: The Convention and A special prize

It was the day before the convention, and Sakura was planning not to go… _'I really don't want to go…'_ **/you should go Sasuke-kun is there/** _'I don't care if he's there' _**/You don't care about him huh/ **_'Nope…' _**/you sure/ **_'I'm positively sure' _**/Then why do you always think about him before you go to sleep/**_ 'Um.. well it's because… wait why am I explaining it to you… it's non of your business' _**/We share the same body… so its also my business../**_ 'What ever!' _**/So are you going or not/ **_'Fine I'll go….'_** /Yes! (performs her victory dance) Sasuke-kun wait for me/ **_'what ever!'_

Sakura's POV

I've been lying on my bed for hours now… my inner self and I discussed whether if I should go to the convention or not, and just as I suspected my inner self won… sigh… now I have to go to that stupid convention Tsunade-sama made…

Then I heard some thing ring… must be the phone…I went down the stairs to answer it, I reached for the receiver…

"Hello"

"Sakura, it's me Ino…"

"Ino, why did you call?"

"I was just going to say that we'll be back there by next week… so see you soon bye!"

"Bye"

I put down the receiver and went back to my room… so Ino and Shikamaru are coming back next week… to tell the truth I still have not gone to the Konoha spring Hotel and Resort… so I'm really curious what it looks like… but still it's a waste of money… sigh… I took out my journal and doodle on it…. I wrote my name in different ways… I'm so bored… sigh…Tsunade-sama said I should take the day off today, Hell she knows I hate day offs… it bores me to death… sigh… I wanted to train this morning but I sprang my ankle… damn that last mission Tsunade-sama gave me… now I have to wait until tomorrow for my ankle to heal… damn it… I don't know how many hours I spend lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling…. Then I heard some one knock on my door… who could that be…

I went down the stairs and opened the door… it was Gaara…

"Hey Gaara, come on in" I led Gaara into the leaving room "Take a seat, so what brings you here?"

Gaara sat "Haven't you receive my message?"

"Oh yeah, you're spending summer vacation here in Konoha…"

"Yup..."

"So where are Temari and Kankuro?"

"Temari's at Ten Ten's house and Kankuro's at Chouji…"

"Oh"

"Are you going to the Convention tomorrow?"

"Yep…"

"Great… we'll be there too"

"Really?"

"The Hokage invited us to go…"

"That's great…"

Gaara and I talked for hours… when it was getting dark he bid goodbye and left….

"Be sure you'll be there! I have some thing to tell you tomorrow okey?"

"okey… bye"

I went to the bathroom; I took a bath and went to sleep…

That morning I was woke up by my inner self

**/They forehead girl wake up… it's already morning…/**

I'm still sleepy, 5 more mins…

**/You'll have to wake up know, it's already 9 am…/**

What! 9 am, why didn't you wake me up earlier…

**/well um I../**

Shit… I'm going to be late… wait why am I panicking… it's just a stupid convention…

I went straight to the bathroom and took a bath.

**/Hey you should wear something good…/**

what! Why should I wear some thing good, it's just a convention!

**/ But Sasuke will be there/**

what ever!

I just chose a black mini skirt and a pink sleeveless top. I took my knee high boots and putted it on… I ate breakfast. I took my wallet and my cell phone and left my apartment. While on my way, I noticed that the whole Konoha streets are deserted… what happened?

**/they're all at the convention duh/**

oh yeah the convention.

When I exactly arrive at front of the Convention hall's door, I started to feel tense… why would they close the door? The Convention is open to the public right? Some thing is wrong… I slowly open the door…

"Surprise! Belated Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" Every body shouted..

"What the!" I thought this would be a convention. What's happening here?

I saw Ino walking towards me… "Ino what are you doing here? I thought you'll-"

"I planned this whole thing so why shouldn't I be here?"

"You planned this?"

"yup, do you remember I told you that you should have a party?"

"Yeah I remember that" how could I forget that, I was pissed of that time…

"Well when you didn't come to the Sakura no Hana festival I came up on a plan… before we left for our honey moon I told Hokage-sama about it and she agreed, so this is a surprise party for you!"

"A party huh? But you know I don't like parties"

"I know that's why we made it a surprise"

"yeah what ever…" She invited every one in Konoha just for a surprise party? How sweet but this is just a waste of time I'm outta here. I'm just about to leave when Tsunade-sama spoke on the microphone…

"May I ask the birthday girl to come here in front?"

"What! Do I have to?"

"Yes Sakura, you have to"

"Oh man… this is troublesome" why oh why….

I went to the stage. When I faced them, I was so shocked, the place is so hugged but it was so crowded. Looks like every one is here… Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Ten ten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai, Shizune, Neji, Lee, Gai, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Azuma, Iruka-sensei, some other guys who had become my patient, Jiru the guy I saved before, Tsunade-sama, other people I saved before… and at the back… OMG… he came too, Sasuke-kun

"Sakura? Are you okey…" I was preoccupied naming the people who's here that I didn't realized I'm spacing out

"huh?"

"You're spacing out"

"Oh… um sorry, I'm just not used to crowed places..." I lied

"Any way… we held this party not just because of you're birthday, but also because some people here want to thank you"

"Thank me for what?"

"Well since you've been a medical nin, you have saved lives of people and these people want to say thank you to you"

"Yeah… we're so happy that you came into our lives" a guy said… weird…even though I don't know that guy… he says that he's happy that I came to their lives really weird

"I really don't know what to say guys…. You really shouldn't have done this" Really seriously they really shouldn't have! Damn I hate parties…. Too crowed

An old lady came up to me…

"Sakura-chan, do you remember me? I was the old lady you saved before you were ranked jounin."

"Oh yes, I do remember you" even though I really don't remember her…

"I just want to thank you, and as a sign of my gratitude here's 12 VIP tickets to 5 star Hot spring resort." What! Did she just said VIP, 5 star and resort?

"Thank you…" I was really speech less the Konoha 5 star Hot spring resort is the most expensive Resort in the whole land! ( the Konoha spring Hotel and Resort is the most expensive resort in Konoha, how ever the 5 star Hot spring resort is the most expensive resort in the whole land… including the Suna, Otto, hidden mist and other countries)

"Sakura, somebody here wants to say something…" now who could that be…

"Sakura…" I turned to Gaara…

"Yeah…" this is so boring…

"I just want to tell you, um Thank you for always being there for us, specially to me… you just don't know how much I've change since I met you" sigh… believe me Gaara I know… I just wish Sasuke-kun was like you…**/Hey… and you said you don't like Sasuke-kun anymore/** oh shut up!

"Sakura" Gaara took my hand… I look at him… OMG he's so cute… but Sasuke's much more cuter…**/What but you said/** oh fuck off!

"I Love you, will you be my girl?" every one starts to scream!

The adults are starting to say 'they'll be a nice couple'

most of the guys started to yell 'SAY NO SAKURA-CHAN! SAY NO!'

most of the girls are yelling 'SAY YES!'

me… well I'm in a shocked… Gaara loves me… but I thought he only has a crush on me? I started to blush…

I heard a girl yell 'OMG Sakura-sama is Blushing!'

I couldn't come up with any thing… I was a bit speech less… I like Gaara, but only as a friend… I don't want to hurt him… but if answer yes I would be hurting much more guys… but what if Gaara is the one I've been waiting for…

"Gaara I…"

then I heard Naruto yell 'Hey Sasuke-bastard where are you going!'

I look at the direction where Naruto is… and I saw him looking at me, his eyes full of sorrow and anger…. He glared at me like he was melting me and then he stormed out the building… it was like time has frozen between me and Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun **/Hey/ **Sasuke-kun I ….** / I knew it you still love him/**

"Sakura?" Gaara snapped me back from spacing out again…

"Gaara I'm so sorry…I don't want to hurt you but…." I was cut off by Gaara

"You still love him don't you?" I just nod… he let go of my hand I look at him a bit confused…

"Go get him…" I smiled at him and ran after Sasuke-kun

----

"Sakura-chan wait!" Sakura's Fan started to follow her

Ino stopped them…

"Guys let Sakura go… "

"But we cant let her..."

"I said Let Her Go!" _'Oh Sakura, I wish you would find him. Now after 5 years of waiting for him it's now the chance to claim him back'_

Shizune can up to Tsunade…

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Don't worry about her… if there some thing Sakura deserve as a prize it's him… She has waited for him for 5 years. Sakura once told me she wanted to be a medical nin so she wont be a burden to him any more… She saved many people lives just to prove him that she's strong… and now its time for her to get him, to get her special prize"

----

Sasuke couldn't take it, he had to leave that building… if there weren't so much people there he could sworn he could kill Gaara… and Sakura, hell, she was blushing! He just couldn't take it any more! Why did she waited for him in the first place when she has Gaara…_ 'Damn it!' _** /Why did you just stormed out there? What happened to you/**_ 'didn't you just see what happened there? Gaara just ask Sakura to be his girlfriend'_** /So? Sakura didn't say yes right/**_ 'She didn't but she blushed!'_** /So what if she blushed/**_ 'She blushed that means she likes him!'_** /didn't Ino told you that you were Sakura's life/** _'note the word WERE! That mean I was her life before… but now..'_

He started to punch the Cherry blossom tree in front of him…

'_Damn it!'_

"Sasuke-kun?" he turned to see her. Her jade eyes were about to cry…

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be inside with Gaara.."

"I.. um.. dump him…" _' what! She dumped him?'_

"I dumped him because…"

Sasuke raised a brow

"because I…" **/Come on Sakura say it/**

'_she's gonna say it! Calm down Sasuke, stay cool' _** /Oh God! She's Gonna say it/**

"Sasuke I still…." _'Oh man.. why can I say it!"_** /Damn! Just 2 more words/**

"You what?" **/God Damn it! Just Say the word/**

"I Still….Love…you…" **/YES! She Said it! Hallelujah/**

'_She said! OMG! She just said it!'_Even though he expected that he was a little bit shocked **/Praise the lord! (Inner Sasuke and Inner Sakura danced their victory dance together!)/**

Sasuke looked at Sakura's eyes, jade eyes and onyx eye's were staring at each other… no words were spoken between them… Sasuke was the first one to move. He came close to her…. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist... their lips are only an inched away… he could feel her breathing…

"I love you too my sweet little angel…"

And with that they shared a passionate kiss…

Sasuke was once in the darkness, Sakura was the one who light up his way… but when he left her, he also took her light. Sakura was left alone in the darkness full of sorrow and sadness he promised to her that he'll be back. And he kept that promise… he went back to her they shared the light that they both had once

They longed for each other, they longed for this day to come…

And now they're one…..

End of chapter……….

Angel: Well hoped you liked that part! It was kinda hard to put those in words…. Well because you know before writing it I kinda imagine it first…so it was really hard to find the right words… now what are you waiting for press the review button right now! Hehehe….

Chapter 9: Sleep over

Sakura and Sasuke are now officially a couple! (HOORAY! HOORAY!) Hinata decided to have a sleepover for the girls since they haven't had any girl talk any more… and they also had to celebrate about the boys proposed to the girls, Ino got married, Sakura and Sasuke together and Sakura returning to her Jolly old self again! And oh planning for their vacation at the 5 star hot spring resort!


	9. The sleep over

Angel: For the seventh hundredth time Thank you for all the beautiful reviews! I love you guys! Seriously you guys Rock!

Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days, I was caught up with school work… we're having our English convocation and I'm a participant so I haven't updated…

Legends:

'_Thinks'_

Chapter 9: The sleep over

It's official!

Sasuke and Sakura are officially the couple of the month!

People had been talking about them for days…

Sakura can still remember that day….the day they became one…

_Flash back…_

_Just after Gaara let go of her hands she smiled at him and ran after Sasuke_

'_Oh Sasuke where are you…' She saw him punching the helpless cherry blossom tree_

"_Sasuke-kun?" she's forcing her self not to cry_

"_Why are you here? Shouldn't you be inside with Gaara.."_

"_I.. um.. dump him…" _

"_I dumped him because…"_

_Sasuke raised a brow at her…_

"_because I…" _

"…"

"_Sasuke I still…." _

"_You what?" _

"_I Still….Love…you…" _

_Sasuke looked at Sakura's eyes, jade eyes and onyx eye's were staring at each other… no words were spoken between them… Sasuke was the first one to move. He came close to her…. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist... their lips are only an inched away… he could feel her breathing…_

"_I love you too my sweet little angel…"_

_And with that they shared a passionate kiss…_

_Cherry blossom petals was mixing with the wind… it was such a perfect moment_

_Sasuke was the first one to broke the kiss… he hugged her…_

_He smiled at her… she blushed_

"_I love you my sweet little angel…" again, he kissed her…_

'_Yes it was worth it…. My wait was really worth it…. And now we're finally together…..'_

_End flash back_

Sakura giggled, _'Oh I'm the happiest girl in the world!'_

Sakura was heading to Hinata's house that night… they were having a sleep over…. Yeah they are kinda old for those things specially Ino who had just recently got married

Sakura knocked on Hinata's door…

Hinata opened the door…

"Hey Sakura-chan"

"Hope I'm not late…"

"No… Ino-chan hasn't arrived yet…"

"Oh..."

She entered and saw Ten Ten and Temari…

"Hey…"

"Hi Sakura!" Ten Ten exclaimed

"Hi Temari, hi Ten ten!"

"So Ino hasn't arrived yet?" Ten Ten asked…

"No not yet…" Hinata answered

Just then some one knocked on the door

"That must be her…" Hinata walk off to open the door

Ino entered the room…

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Ino…"

"hmm?"

"What took you so long?"

Ino kinda blush but grinned… "Secret…."

They started their sleep over with watching a horror movie… then eating… then the part they've been waiting for…

"So lets start…. Hinata tell me how did Naruto proposed to you?"

Hinata blushed… "Well um…" Then Hinata grinned.

"Well at first he asked me out… can you believe he asked me out at 6 in the morning?"

"What!"

"He said we haven't seeing each other often so he had to make up for it by asking me out at 6 in the morning…. First we went a stroll to the park which took 2 hours…"

"two hours!"

"Yeah… for 2 hours we just kept walking around the park not saying anything at all. it quite pissed me off so I told him I was a bit tired… we sat at a near by bench for another 2 hours…I asked him what was going on… he just sat there… at that time I was really pissed off… he dragged me there at exactly 6 am and he wasn't going to say any thing? So was about to walk out when he said that now was the time…. We went to a restaurant where Sakura-chan was eating.."

"Oh yeah I remember that I was eating my brunch (combination of break fast and lunch) when you guys came inside"

"Yeah, after you left Naruto ordered us food… and surprisingly he didn't ordered any ramen! After eating he sat there sweating… then he took a small box and that's when he proposed to me… I was shocked I didn't know what to say…I fainted…when I woke up I'm already inside our house… he was there sitting waiting for me to wake up… he said sorry to me a million times… so I kiss him so he would shut up… then I said yes…"

"Like what I expected to a guy like Naruto…"

"I thought he will just say it directly to Hinata since he's such a big mouth…"

"Yeah…"

"Well when will be the wedding?"

"Um… Naruto and I want the wedding to take place next year..."

"Next year?"

"I wanted to have some more time…"

"oh…" all the girls said…

"How about you Ten Ten? How did Neji proposed to you?"

"Well its kinda unromantic…"

"Come on! Tell us!"

"Okey… we we're training that morning… when we got tired we went to the park to eat and rest for a while… after a while he said he'll just go to the bathroom. After he left a little girl came to me and gave me a red rose and a white balloon… after a while a little boy gave me a box of chocolates… then another kid gave me a teddy bear…I was kinda curious what was happening. Still Neji haven't returned… I was worried… then the kids who gave me the presents drag me to the center of the park… there I saw petals of red roses on the floor in the middle there was Neji, he was smiling at me…then from behind him a banner was raised by the kids…. It said 'Will You Marry Me…' Neji came to me and hold my hands… he took out a diamond ring and said 'Ten Ten will you be my wife?' I was speechless… then the kids starts to yell 'Please say Yes!' I giggled and hug Neji… and kiss him… and he said he'll take that as a yes…"

"Not romantic huh!"

Ten Ten giggled…

"Oh yeah I remember that… I saw you and Neji that day…"

"You saw us?"

"Yup… I was walking around the park that day… I'm so happy for you guys…"

"When is the wedding?"

"It will occur in 4 months.."

"That fast?"

Ten Ten slightly blushed "Well um.. Neji is kind of ..um… rushing"

They grinned at each other….

"sigh… looks like I'm the only one here single…" Temari exclaimed

"Don't worry Temari… you'll find you're guy… he'll just come out of no where when you least expected it!"

"Yeah…"

and there was a bit silence…

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?'

"Remember the tickets the old lady gave you?"

"What tickets?"

"the VIP tickets to 5 star hot spring resort…"

"Oh that…"

"Have you decided what to do with it?"

"No not yet…"

"How many tickets did she gave to you?"

"12… but I have 3 more… a guy gave it to me after the party…"

"Which makes 15 tickets…"

"What if all of us go?"

"All of us?"

"Yeah all of us… Sakura's Team, My team, Ten Ten's team, Temari's Team and Hinata's team… that makes us 15.."

"Yeah that's a great idea Ino!"

"I know!"

"When will we go?"

"Tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"6:00 pm…"

"why 6:00 pm?

"So could have time to pack and so the trip wont be too tiring.."

"Then it's settled… we'll leave tomorrow at 6:00 pm…"

"Where would we meet tomorrow?"

"How about at my apartment? I'll call Miyako-san and tell her we'll be going there she'll probably send us any thing to ride on…" (Miyako is the owner of the 5 star hot spring resort… she is the old lady that gave Sakura the VIP tickets )

"Great.."

"Then what are we waiting for lets call every one…"

They all took out their cell phones and called their team mates…

The boys agreed since all of them don't have a mission for a month…

Soon the girls fall asleep with smile on their faces…

The girls dreamed of the boys….

Ten Ten dreamed of Neji and her running after each other at the near by water falls… then he kissed her "I Love you Ten Ten… I love you more than life it self…" "I love you too Neji…"

Hinata dreamed of Naruto and Her talking in the dinning room… he was keep talking about how he will become a Hokage someday…. She was just listening to him…then he stopped talking he hugged Hinata…. "And you know what Hinata? When that day came, you will be a proud Hokage's wife…I love you…" "I love you too Naruto…"

Ino dreamed of Shikamaru and her at the hot spring. He has his eyes closed and She was resting her head on his chest… "Shikamaru?" "hmm?" he replied not bothering to open his eyes "Do you still find me troublesome" "Why did you ask?" "Nothing… just answer my question…" he sighed " Sometimes you're really troublesome…" "Really?" "Yeah" "Then why did you marry me?" "because…my life is nothing with out you." She blushed "I love you Shikamaru…" "I love you more Ino…" and they shared a passionate kiss…

Temari dreamed that she was walking by the hallway when she bump into some one…

"Oww…" "Sorry miss I didn't see you…" "It's okey…." She looked at the guy… _'he's so cute…'_ she was starring at his face… "Miss are you okey…" "Huh… ah yes…" He smiled at her… _' he has the most cutest smile'_ "By the way I'm Pao…" "I'm Temari…" He smiled again "Nice name…" she blushed "Thanks…" "Hey… I was just about to eat dinner want to join me?" "Sure" And they walk towards the dinning room…

Sakura dreamed of Her and Sasuke… they were sitting under a cherry blossom tree…

"Sasuke-kun?" "yeah?" "Thank you…" he faced her, he was a bit confused "For what?" "For returning…" "You really don't have to thank me… I came back be cause I missed you so much…" "I missed you too…" it was now getting dark… the stars shinned.. "You know what Sasuke-kun…" "…" She smiled at him and looked at the stars… "Every night I would always looked at the sky wishing you were looking at the same star I was looking at… I promised as long at we can see the same star I will always love you…." He hugged her… "No matter where I go…. No matter how far you are… I will always come back to you… I love you so much Sakura…" "Oh Sasuke-kun I love you too"

End of Chapter….

Angel: um… hope you liked it… I know it's the lamest chapter I ever made…. But still I hope you guys liked it!

Review please!

Chapter 10: Hot Spring fantasies

Sakura and the gang goes to the 5 star hot spring resort…. Ino gets too much emotionally, Shikamaru tries his best to cheer up his wife…the bachelors' goes girl hunting and Temari meets the guy of her dreams….


	10. Hot Spring Fantasies

Chapter 10: Hot Spring fantasies

Temari's fixing her things when Gaara entered her room….

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"Um… can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Why does love hurts so much?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I love Sakura… but she loves Sasuke… now that their together I feel a different kind of pain inside me"

"You know Gaara… true love doesn't hurt…"

"But why am I hurt when Sakura chose Sasuke instead of me…."

"Don't worry soon that pain will lighten, Sakura is just a puppy love…. "

"But it hurts so much…"

"That pain won't go away in an instant… it take time…"

"Temari…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you still feel the pain I'm feeling right now?"

"Kinda… but the pain is lessening…"_ 'Sorry Gaara I can't give you good advice, because me my self haven't over this kind of pain…'_

Temari finished packing, Gaara helped her carry her luggage…

"Hey you guys ready?" asked Kankuro

"Yep…" Temari answered cheerfully…

"Lets go…"

They left and went to Sakura's apartment

When they reached Sakura's apartment everyone was already there… soon their ride came… it was a black limousine…

"WOW! We're going to ride that!" Naruto Shouted

"Looks like this vacation will be awesome," Kiba said…

all of them get in the limousine, and when they reached the Resort…

"OMG! It's beautiful!" all the girls said…

"It's much better than I expected!" Ino said…

"Let go inside" Sakura suggested

When the entered the resort… a group of servants welcomed them

"Welcome Sakura-chan!" the servants exclaim

"Welcome to my resort Sakura-chan" an old lady came up to her

"Miyako-san…"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, how many are you?"

"15.."

"15… oh I'm so sorry but we only have 8 rooms available … we are having a little bit renovation in the other rooms and we kinda full for this month…"

"it's okey Miyako-san… we'll just share rooms…"

"Oh don't worry, each room has two beds… well except for room 9 and 11… and oh the rooms are specially for VIP's… the room numbers are 1, 14, 16, 18, 56 , 59 , and the room I mention earlier room 9 and 11"

"Thank you Miyako-san…"

"I should be the one thanking you Sakura-chan, now I'll go and leave you guys, I'll have to fix dinner…"

"Thank you Miyako-san"

After Miyako left…

"guys we have a major problem…"

"What happened"

"Well they um having a little renovation in some rooms and they are pretty full so the only have 8 available room…"

"8! But we're like fifteen here!" Naruto exploded…

"Don't worry 12 of us will share rooms in room"

"12?" Temari asked

"Yes 12, because the other 6 rooms has 2 beds except for room no 9 and 11"

"We'll go for one of that room" Shikamaru said

"Then I'll get one of that room too…" Temari said…

"What! No way! I get that room!" Kiba Said

"Listen here dog face! There are 7 rooms that can be shared, couples can share rooms…. And you guys can share room… I cant share any room with other guys cause I'm the only girl that's single okey..."

"Temari has a point…" Ino said…

Kiba sighed "Fine…"

"Okey then… Temari gets room 9, Sasuke and um… I will Share room 1, the other rooms are numbers , 14 , 16, 18, 56 and 59, and oh the other room is 11"

"Hinata and can share room 14!"

"Hey… Neji and I can share room 18"

"Gaara and I will share room 16" Kankuro said

"Shino, will be my room partner and we'll share room 56" Kiba said

"Looks like me and Chouji will share room 59" Lee said… feeling a little disappointed..

"Then it's settled… fix up your things and we'll meet up at the dinning room for dinner" Sakura Said…

Every one left to go to their rooms and fix up their things…

Sasuke and Sakura was a bit surprised… room 1, 9, 11 , 14 , 16, 18, 56 and 59 were just located next to each room…

"What the hell… why are these room located next to each other?"

"This place is weird" Sakura shivered

When they entered their room, this time they were really surprised… the room was as big a whale… the living room was perfect for them…. There was a long blue couch beside a large fireplace… the place was full carpeted… a chandelier was hanging above the living room… the place was also full air-conditioned at the back of the living room was a veranda which has the view of the nearby beach…

"They also has a beach here? I thought this was a hot spring?" Sakura wondered…

They entered the bed room… the bed room has 2 king sized bed… one has pink covers and the other was black…

"Looks like they really know what I like…" giggles "This place is great" Sakura laid on the bed… "this is so soft…"

While Sakura was snuggling her bed Sasuke started to unpack his things… by the time they were finish un packing their things they both went to the dinning room…

At the dinning room the others were already there… they sat down and ate their dinner…. After eating they went straight to bed since they were tired…

Early that morning after eating breakfast…

"Neji, Miyako-san said there's a nearby water falls here…lets go there"

"okey…"

when they reached the water falls…

"Oh its beautiful!" beside the water fall is a bed of flowers

Ten Ten run towards the water falls and splashed water to Neji…

"What the…"

Ten Ten giggled and stick out her tongue…

"you're gonna pay for that!" Neji started chasing Ten Ten in the water…

"You cant catch me!" Ten ten ran out of the water…

Neji ran after her…

"You cant catch me Neji!"

Neji caught her and the both fell down the bed of flowers… both of them laugh…

"This place is so beautiful…."

"Not as beautiful as you…"

Ten Ten blushed….

Neji kissed her…

"I Love you Ten Ten… I love you more than life it self…"

She smiled and kiss him

"I love you too Neji…"

Neji stood up and lift Ten Ten bridal style…

"Neji what are you doing!"

Neji grinned "Pay back…"

Neji jumped to the water with Ten Ten on his hands... Ten Ten screamed

"Neji!"

He just laugh…. Ten Ten pouted and started splashing water on Neji again…

'_this just ,like my dream… except this is much better….'_

-------

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata are just starting to eat their breakfast…

Naruto kept muttering about being a Hokage…

"One day I'll be a Hokage, and when that day came I Uzumaki Naruto will protect Konoha and every one… they will all admire me for my great works!"

Hinata just sat there listening to his boy friend...

After eating breakfast, Naruto was still muttering about him being a Hokage…

"If I become a Hokage… I promise that I will not be like other people that mistreat people around them… I will be nice to every one…. I'll make sure everyone is not left out of the crowd! I will prove to them that I'm strong!"

She smiled at him…

He stopped talking and smiled at her…

He hugged her…

"And you know what Hinata? When that day came, you will be the happiest girl in the whole world and I know you will be a proud Hokage's wife…I love you…"

"I Love you too Naruto…"

"Thank you Hinata…"

"Huh? Thank you for what?"

"thank you for walking into my life… thank you for loving me so much…"

Hinata blushed… "Oh Naruto!" she kissed him…

He grinned…

She smiled…

He kissed her…

She kissed back…

They both dreamed having each other together…

And that they will come sooner or later…

But for now they walk hand in hand never letting any thing separate them from each other…

-----

"Shikamaru?"

"hmm?"

"Can we go to the hot springs?"

"but its too-"

"Please…"

"fine…"

"Yey!"

Shikamaru sighed… _'Ino gets weirder and weirder everyday…'_ he smirked

For the past few days Ino gets a little bit childish, often she would ask Shikamaru things he cant do, when he refuses she would cry… she also gets easily upset in small things…

"Ino are you okey?"

"Of course I' am, why did you ask?"

"Nothing…"

She pouted… she skipped towards the hot springs…

"Not too fast Ino you might get hu-"

Ino tripped…

"Oww…"

"Are you okey?" she nod, Shikamaru helped her up "I told you to slow down…"

"Sorry…"

He smiled…

She smiled…

They entered the hot spring (girls and boys shares hot spring..)

They sat down on a unseen spot…

He relaxed and closed his eyes…

Ino laid her head on his chest

"Shika-kun…"

"Yeah…" he replied not bothering to open his eyes

"Do you still find me troublesome?"

This time he opened his eyes to look at Ino "Why did you ask?"

"Nothing… just answer my question…"

he sighed " Sometimes you're really troublesome…"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Again, she pouted, "Then why did you marry me?"

He smiled at her… "because…my life is nothing with out you."

She blushed "I love you Shikamaru…"

"I love you more Ino…"

and they shared a passionate kiss…

----

Temari woke up late…

"OMG, I woke up late, it's already 10:00 am…"

She took a bath and went don stairs…. _'I guess they are eating lunch now'_

Temari was walking in the hall way when she bumped into somebody….

"Oww…" Temari fell down…

"Sorry miss I didn't see you…" the guy helped her up…

"It's okey…." She looked at the guy… _'he's so cute…'_ The guy was tall, He has green hair '_His hair is very much unique… Purple? Maybe he dyed it…' _ His eyes was also green _'His eyes looks familiar… jade eyes….'_ By the looks of him he's about a year older than her… he also have a perfectly build body…

she was now starring at his face… he chuckled "Miss are you okey…"

"Huh… ah yes…" she blushed.._ 'Oh man… I really made a fool"_

He smiled at her… _' he has the most cutest smile'_

"By the way I'm Pao…"

"I'm Temari…"

He smiled again "Nice name…"

Again she blushed "Thanks…"

"Hey… I was just about to eat lunch want to join me?"

"Sure"

And they walk towards the dinning room…

While eating…

"So Temari where are you from?"

"I'm from the village of Sand…"

"Sand huh… me, I came from the village of mist"

"So Pao, what brings you here in this resort?"

"Well my cousins and I won a package trip here…"

"Oh.."

"How about you?"

"Me… well my friend treated us here… the owner Miyako-san gave her free VIP tickets…"

"VIP tickets?"

"Yeah… any way, why are you all alone? Where are your cousins?"

"Well my cousins are girls… and they are having a some what girl talk that I cant be in…"

"Oh…"

"And you? Where are your friends?"

"I really don't know where they are, the truth is I over slept…"

He laugh… she pouted…

"Sorry… I didn't mean to laugh,"

She ignored him…

"Hey I'm sorry okey…"

Still she ignored him…

"Oh man…" Pao looks crushed…

Temari grinned… "Hey… apology accepted…."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

He smiled…. "So Temari how old are you?"

"19…you?"

"20"

Temari talked with Pao for a long time….

Any ways lets see what our bachelors are doing...

The Bachelors were at the gaming center…

Kiba saw Temari walked by with a purple headed guy…

"Hey guys look, looks like Temari's got a boy friend"

"What?" Gaara and Kankuro said in union

"Look… she's with a guy with purple hair…"

"Where!" Kankuro looked at the direction where Kiba was pointing but unfortunately Temari and the guy disappeared…( the turn left or right… um… I really don't know )

"Are you making fun of me Kiba? There's nothing there!"

"But I saw her!"

"You Liar!"

"Hey… I'm dead serious. I really saw her!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Will you both just shut up!" Gaara yelled

"but I really saw her!"

on the other side of the room Chouji, Lee and Shino were just listening to Kiba..

"My youthful is so miserable… Sakura-chan has been taken"

Kiba heard what Lee just said and stopped arguing with Kankuro "Why don't we go on a girl hunt!" he suggested..

"Girl hunt?"

"Yeah, aren't you a bit jealous with Naruto and the others? They have their gals… but look at us, we're still bachelors…"

"I guess your right! My youthful life doesn't end here! There are still a lot of youthful girls awaits for me! Kiba my friend thank you for giving me a new inspiration to live in this youthful world!" pose a nice guy pose

"Um.. Yeah what ever..." he turn to the other guys... "So um you guys in?"

"I don't know…" Kankuro said

"I'm in!" Gaara said

Every head in the room turn to him…

"Are you sure Gaara, I thought you were the last person I could convince.."

"Well your plan could help me with something…"

"Like?"

Gaara just smirked…

Kiba convinced all of them to join even Chouji who kept on munching on his chips…

First they went to the nearby pool… there were a couple of beautiful girl… Lee started asking the girls but as usual girls just got scared…

Next they went to the mini petting Zoo… Akamaru started running

"Hey Akamaru wait!" He followed Akamaru…

When Akamaru stopped running he saw that Akamaru was flirting with a girl dog (hehehe I didn't know dogs can flirt)

"Hey… looks like my Momiji found a suitor"

Kiba turned where the voice came from… It came from a girl with long blue hair…

"Um… she yours?" He asked

"Yeah, my cousin gave her to me as a birthday present"

"Oh…" He looks at Akamaru and Momiji "Looks like you got your self a girlfriend Akamaru…"

"Oh… is he your dog"

"Yup…"

she smiled…

"So what's you're name?"

"Kiba"

"I'm Karra, nice to meet you Kiba"

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from the mist…"

"Well I'm from Konoha!"

"Konoha! I always wanted to go to Konoha"

"Really!"

"Yeah, my auntie is from Konoha, she said Konoha is a beautiful place…"

"She's absolutely right; Konoha is a really beautiful place"

"Wow, c'mon Kiba tell me everything about Konoha"

End of Chapter

Angel: Wow, that was a long chapter…. Well hope you like it… it's a bit fluffy though… hehehe

Review pls!

Chapter 11: The truth about HIM

Temari introduces Pao to her friends… but when He meets Sakura he acted a little bit odd… Temari thinks that he like Sakura, but it's the other way around… he hates Sakura… Sakura finds out her parents past and why Pao hates her like hell…


	11. The Truth About HIM

Chapter 11: The Truth about HIM

Sakura and Ino were walking to the dinning room,

"Temari said, she wants us to meet some one…"

"Yeah… I think it's the guy Kiba was talking about…"

"I wonder what he looks like…"

"Kiba said, he has purple hair.."

"purple?"

"Yup…"

When they entered the dinning room, Temari and the others are already there..

"Hi Sakura, Hi Ino…" Temari exclaimed

"Hi Temari" the said in union

"Pao is arriving soon; he said he will come down here with his cousins"

"Okey…" Sakura said, they both sat down to wait for Pao

After a few minutes a guy with purple hair and 3 girls which one of them recognized Kiba..

"Hi Kiba!"

"Oh, Hi Karra"

Temari went to Pao

"Guys, I would like you to meet my friend Pao…"

"Hi, I'm Pao"

"Pao, that girl with long blood hair is Nara Ino beside her is her husband Nara Shikamaru."

Ino smiled at him "Nice to meet you Pao"

Shikamaru just nod

"The red haired guy and that puppeteer are my brothers Gaara and Kankuro"

Both guys just nod…

"Hello there! I'm The green beast Konoha… Nice to meet you Pao; a fiend of Temari is a youthful friend of mine!"

"Well, that guy is rock lee, beside him is Shino. The chubby guy is Chouji"

Temari turned to Naruto…

"He's Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyubi container… beside him is Hinata, his girlfriend… that's Hinata's cousin Neji and that's Ten Ten, the weapon mistress and oh she's Neji's Girl friend"

Then he went to Sasuke and Sakura…

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, he's the Last remaining Uchiha here on earth"

Pao smiled at him "Wow Temari you have a lot of friends… I'm glad to meet them all"

"Yeah, well um last but not the least… Haruno Sakura, she's Sasuke's Girl fiend"

"Hi Pao nice to meet you!" Sakura smiled at him sweetly…

"Haruno?"

"Yeah… Haruno Sakura…"

"Um.. right… Nice to meet you all, but I have to go now… see you later Temari…"

Pao left the building…

"What's wrong with him?"

"Um.. he's just um not used to girls with pink hair…" Karra said..

"Oh…"

"Um… We have to go to see you later guys! Bye Kiba!"

Karra left with her cousins

"Pao's weird! What's wrong with my hair being pink! His hair is much more unusual because its PURPLE!"

"Don't mind him Sakura-chan.." Hinata said

"Yeah…"

They all have dinner and all went to bed.

Early that morning…

Sakura went a walk around the falls, she saw Pao

"Hi Pao!"

Pao turned around to face Sakura

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just taking a walk: and you? What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business"

he was about to leave Sakura when she spoke

"Pao, do you hate me?"

he smirked "Yeah… I hate you…"

"But why? Have I done some thing wrong to you?"

"You haven't done anything wrong to me…."

"Then why?"

"like I've said before, it's none of your business"

He left Sakura…

"He's really weird!"

Pao went inside, he saw Temari at the dinning room door…

"Hi Temari!"

"hmp.." she ignored him

"Hey… what's the problem?"

"Tell me Pao, do you like Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like Sakura!"

"What made you think that?"

"Well maybe because you get too anxious when Sakura is around"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and Sakura at the falls, she were asking you why do you hate her… I saw you smiled at her!"

"What! Wait a minute… are you jealous?"

"Me! Jealous! Ha! You got to be kidding me! I'm just concern about you because Sakura already has a Boyfriend!"

"Okey… calm down okey… look I don't like Sakura…"

"Then why do you hate her?"

"I really don't hate her… she's nice but, both of us are just victims of a ruthless man…"

"What? I don't understand…"

"Look, I was born out of wedlock when my mom fell in love with a ruthless man; my whole name is Haruno Pao… Sakura's father is also my father… My father disowned me… right after he learned that my mom was pregnant, he left mom."

"But how did you know that Sakura's father was your father…"

"Dad was the only Haruno left, the whole Haruno clan was wiped off and dad was the only survivor."

"Like Sasuke"

"Yeah"

"But why would your father leave your mother like that"

"Mom said father didn't love her… she said that dad was already in love with a girl in Konoha"

"Now I understand… but you know you shouldn't be mad at Sakura, it wasn't her fault…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"And you should tell her this, since it also concerns her and she's your sister!"

He smiled…

"Glad that you really don't like Sakura.."

"Why? Admit it! You were jealous!"

"No way! I was not jealo-.."

Pao didn't let her finish, He kissed her deeply…

Temari didn't know what to do, she felt the passion and love with that kiss, she just closed her eyes to enjoy what they were sharing…

Pao broke the kiss and smirked

"Don't worry, I will be really faithful to you"

"You Bastard!" She punched him playfully and kiss him

This time it was Pao's turn to be shocked. Temari broke the kiss

She smirked

"That's for stealing my first kiss"

Mean while…

"Hey Kiba!"

"Hi Karra!"

"um.. would you do me a favor?

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you um… set up me up with Sasuke an-"

"What! You mean you like…" Kiba's heart shattered into small pieces

"No.. I don't like him!" Karra shouted blushing slightly…

"Then why are you blushing!"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are! You like that Bastard!"

"No I don't like him! What I'm trying to say is that I want to talk to Sasuke and Sa-"

"See you want to talk to him! You really like-"

Karra kissed Kiba

"that would shut you up! What I'm trying to say is that I want to talk with Sasuke and Sakura about my cousin Pao!"

"Oh… alright…"

---

Sakura went back to their room…

'_He's still sleeping? It's already 8:00 am' _**/why wouldn't he, you kept on sleep talking about him last night, he just cant resist listening to you/**_ 'Oh…'_

Sakura heard some one knock on the door

She opened the door

"Oh Kiba, Karra… what are you doing here?"

"Sakura, Karra wants to talk to you and Sasuke"

"It's about Pao and you Sakura…"

"Sasuke is still sleeping…"

"Its okey… this topic mainly concerns about you…"

"Okey… let's talk down stairs… I don't want to disturb Sasuke"

Sakura closed the door and they went down stairs… they entered a small empty Library… (No one wants to go to a library when they're on a vacation)

"Um… Kiba would you leave me and Sakura for the moment?"

"Sure…" Kiba left

"So what are we going to talk about?"

"It's about you and Pao"

"What about us?"

"Okey… the truth is Pao is your half brother"

"Nani!"

"Pao is your half brother"

"But how?"

"let me tell you the whole story…. Pao's mom…Tomoko met a guy named Haruno Jaira…"

"My Dad"

"Hai, He had a mission; he was to guard Tomoko's life from certain death… Jaira was a handsome and kind man… he wasn't hard to love, the mission took almost a year… Tomoko fell in love to Jaira… although Tomoko knows that Jaira already has a fiancée… but still she seduced Jaira… and Jaira because of his hunger with passion gave in… after that incident even after the mission was done, Jaira came often to visit Tomoko, and when the time Jaira stopped visiting Tomoko because he was getting ready for his wedding, Tomoko found out that she was pregnant…"

"What did Tomoko did?"

"She told Jaira, but it was to late… Jaira was determined to marry his Fiancée, Sayuri, Jaira never loved Tomoko… so Jaira left Tomoko…"

"Oh my gosh… I never knew Dad can do those things to any woman… he always told me that men should respect woman"

"Now Pao hates you because of your father, I think that he thinks that it was you and your mother's fault why your Dad left them"

"I cant believe this… he's my brother…"

Just then Pao and Temari entered the room…

"There you are Sakura, Pao and I have been looking all over for you…"

Pao noticed that Sakura was still in a state of shock…

"Karra you told her!"

"um.. yeah… she has the right to know"

"Oh man… sigh" he went to Sakura "So now you know that you're my half sister.."

Sakura stood up and bowed down to Pao

"Gomen! I'm so sorry Pao! I didn't know my dad could do such a thing… he never told us anything… I'm so sorry for what my dad has done to you and your mom Pao… Sorry!"

"Hey… look… it's okey… I already accepted the fact that dad left us for you and your mom… I'm the one who should be sorry, I acted a little bit immature, I shouldn't act like that, sorry…"

Sakura smiled…

Pao smiled…

"Hey now I have a little sister to take care of!"

"And I have a big brother to watch over!"

They all laugh…

End of chapter…

---

Angel: hope you liked that part… I made a little twist in the story… Pao and Sakura siblings… hehehe… review pls!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Pls!

Hehehe

Chapter 12: Uchiha's Jealous

Now that Sakura knows that Pao is her brother, she and Pao became closer… Sasuke notice this and becomes jealous… he doesn't believe that Sakura and Pao are siblings… he's thinking that it was only a cover up… he calls for a DNA test!


	12. Uchiha's Jealous

Angel: Sorry for the super late update! We have just finished our last periodical exams…. Hope my grades will improve!

Warning: OOCness! Specially Sasuke!

Chapter 12: Uchiha's Jealous

Sasuke had just waked up…

He took a bath and went out side to find Sakura

Meanwhile….

"Hey Sakura-chan! What to go to the souvenir shop"

"Sure Pao-kun!"

"Let's go fast… I'm pretty sure Temari would be mad if she finds out we went there with out her…." Pao smirked

Sakura giggled "okey Onisan"

"hey told you not to call me that!"

Sakura giggled again… "Sorry,"

They entered the Souvenir Shop…

"Wow, That kimono is so beautiful!"

"You like it?"

"Uh-huh..."

Pao went to the counter and talk to the sales lady..

"How much is that pink Kimono?"

"Which one?"

"The one with cherry blossom and fan patterns on it"

"It cost 10,000 yen"

"I'll take it" Pao hands 10,000 yen to the sales lady…

"thank you sir…" the sales lady takes out the kimono from the clothes rack, "would you like me to wrap it up?"

"Oh yes please"

"Are you giving this Kimono to your girl friend back there?" The sales lady giggled..

"no, she's not my girl friend, she's my sister…"

"Oh.." the sales lady handed the kimono "here you go…"

"Arigato.."

Pao went back to Sakura

"here you go…"

"Thank you Pao-kun!" Sakura hugs Pao and kiss him

"Your welcome Sakura-chan"

Just then Sasuke entered the souvenir shop… he saw Sakura hugs Pao

Sakura saw Sasuke, she runs toward him

"Sasuke-kun look at what Pao-kun bought me…"

Sasuke raise a brow…

"Sasuke-kun are you okey?"

"Why in the hell you just hugged him and kissed him"

"Oh, well you see Sasuke-kun, me and Pao are…"

"Are what? You're cheating on me, it's obvious… you kissing him in front of other people…"

"Sasuke-kun, you don't know what you are saying…"

"Of coarse I' am, I saw it with my very own eyes… you kissed him… you even called him Pao-kun…"

"Well it's because my.."

"He's your what? You're lover?"

"Of coarse not!" Sasuke walks out of the room, Sakura started to cry… Pao went up to her…

"Don't cry Sakura-chan… I'll talk to him…"

"Please, talk to him…"

Pao followed Sasuke…

"Hey Sasuke wait up…"

"What do you want!"

"Hey, you don't have to be mad…"

"I have a damn million reason to be mad! You just flirt with my damn girlfriend!"

"Hey, watch your words mister! Sakura isn't just a damn girl!"

"Oh yeah, sorry… I forgot I'm talking to Sakura's damn lover!"

"First of all, I' am NOT Sakura's lover… second, Sakura is my Sister"

"Say what!" Sasuke was taken back

"She's my sister" Pao repeated

"You're lying…"

"Why should I?"

"To cover up your relationship with Sakura"

"Again for the million time, I' am NOT, as in N-O-T, not Sakura's Lover!"

"But you can't be her brother! Sakura is an only Child!"

"I'm her half brother; my whole name is Haruno Pao"

"I don't believe you…" Sasuke walks away…

Right after Sasuke was gone, Sakura walks out of the souvenir shop…

"Pao…"

"Sakura, he won't believe me…"

"He's really a stubborn ass; he thinks he's always right…"

"Don't worry; I know he'll understand…"

"I hope so…" Pao hugged Sakura…

Sakura starts crying again…

"I hate him…he doesn't trust his own girlfriend!"

---

Ino and Shikamaru just went down the hill near the souvenir shop…

Ino saw Sakura crying… Ino ran up to her..

"Sakura what happened!" Ino looked at Sakura then at Pao… "Pao, what did you do to her!"

"Nothing!"

"It's Sasuke's Fault! He… he… thinks that Pao-kun and I are together!"

"Huh! I don't understand! Why would Sasuke be jealous of your brother…" ( they already told them when Sasuke was still sleeping…)

"He's a big Ass hole! He doesn't understand me!"

"That Damn Uchiha! He always makes you cry!"

"Hey, calm down Ino…"

"Shika-kun, look at what Sasuke did to Sakura, He made her cry again!"

"I know that, but maybe there's a logical explanation why Sasuke didn't believe them…"

---

Neji just walked out of the dinning room when he almost collide with Sasuke

"Hey, watch it Uchiha…"

But Sasuke just ignored him…

'_What's his problem?'_

Neji walked towards the garden, He saw Ten Ten sitting at a near by bench

"Hey…"

"Oh hi Neji.."

"What are you doing here…"

"Nothing… I just want to have time to appreciate how beautiful the view here…"

"I see.." Neji sat down beside Ten Ten "So how long have you been here…"

"Hmm.. I think about 2 hrs.."

"Two hrs! So that's why I didn't see you when Sakura introduced Pao as her Half brother…"

"Pao? Sakura's half brother…"

"Yeah, Sakura just told us this morning…"

"Oh.." then she remembered something.. "Hey, I saw Sasuke storming out of the souvenir of just souvenir shop, after that Pao came out… they were yelling at each other… do you think Sasuke didn't believe them?"

"By the looks of Sasuke's Face when I saw him by the dinning room just now, I think he really thinks that Sakura cheated on him…"

"Poor Sakura… I have to talk to her… and um Neji… will you talk to Sasuke about it?"

"And what if I don't?"

"Just do it will you!"

"Fine…"

Ten Ten smiled and kissed Neji…

---

Sasuke was sitting quietly inside their room…

'_Damn! She was just playing innocent all this time! And they say they're siblings, huh.. what a lie! Every one knows that Sakura is an only child'_

He heard some one knock… thinking that it was Sakura, he didn't even bother to open the door..

"Hey Uchiha, Open up…"

Sasuke got up and went to open the door…

"What do you want Hyuuga?"

"Will you let me in first?"

"Fine..." Sasuke let Neji enter the room…

"So, I heard you and Sakura had a fight?"

"What is it to you?"

"And it's all about Pao?"

"Hn…"

"You know Uchiha… They weren't lying… they're really Siblings…"

"I don't believe you…"

"You're one stubborn ass Uchiha…Why can't you trust your girl friend?"

"It's none of your business Hyuuga…"

"Sakura is a nice girl" Sasuke raise a brow at Neji "and I really think she loves you, because if not then why did she waited like hell for you…"

"I still don't believe you…"

"What do you want? Proof?"

"Yes, proof… I want proof that they are really siblings…"

"What kind of proof?"

"DNA test!"

End of Chapter

---

Angel: Yes! Now I can go work with my next chappie! Well hope you like that… I know… it's kinda weird to put a DNA test, but I can't really think of anything …

Hope you like that chappie!

Now what are you waiting for…

Press that review button right now!

REVIEW PLS!

Chapter 13: The Test

Sasuke had manage to think of a plan to know if Sakura and Pao are really Siblings… he wants a DNA test, he accomplices with Neji to perform the test. They are going to do this test with out Sakura and Pao's consent. What will happen after the test? Will Sasuke accept the fact that Sakura and Pao are siblings? Or will he stick to his words that Sakura cheated on him?


	13. The Test

Angel: I'm so sorry for my late up date… I'm just caught up with things… sorry!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Test!

Sasuke just said it…

And Neji can't believe it…

Neji can't believe Sasuke can do it…

Neji can't believe that Sasuke will do this to Sakura

Neji can't believe that Sasuke is demanding a DNA test to prove Sakura's loyalty to him…. (hehehe...)

"Sasuke… will you repeat what you just said… I don't think I heard it properly…"

"I said DNA test…"

"What! Are you sure! DNA test cost millions!"

"So? I'm rich am I?"

"Fine, fine but there's no way you'll tuck me into this mess…"

An hour later, Neji and Sasuke were spying Sakura and Pao…

"I can't believe I let you put me into this!"

"Shut up Neji! They might hear us!"

"What ever…"

They continued following Sakura and Pao…

"Why are we following them again?"

"We are going get a piece of their hair which will be the piece we will process for DNA test..."

"And where are we going to process those hairs? There isn't any DNA lab here in Konoha…"

"I know that, I asked Miyako-san if there's any DNA lab near here… weird but she said this resort has one…"

"What! They have a DNA Lab here?"

"Yeah, she showed me where it is… it's just below her room…"

'_this place is just plain WEIRD! First rooms aren't numerically arranged now they have a DNA lab?'_ Neji just shook his head in confusion.

"I know what you're thinking… I think this place is weird too…" Sasuke said

They continued following the siblings

---

Pao seemed to sense Sasuke and Neji following them…

'_So, they're spying on us huh…'_

"Pao-kun, What are you thinking?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Sakura-chan" He replied…

"Pao-kun I heard they will have a formal party here next Saturday…" Sakura said excitedly

"Really?"

"Yeah… I don't know what to wear…"

"Want to go shopping?"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, there's a mall near here. Don't worry I'll pay all your bills"

"Really! Oh Thank you Pao-kun! You're the best!"

Pao heard Sasuke curse…_'Hehehe'_

"Oh, I'll tell Ino and the others so we can Shop together"

"Okey"

---

( _'Blah!'_  this is Sasuke or Neji talking, well since they are hiding **Blah**  Sasuke Thinking)

And they went shopping

Sakura went into different boutiques…

"OMG, I love that dress…. Look at it Ino! Do you think it will look good on me?"

"Its pretty but I think that one will look much good on you…"

Ino pointed a candy pink gown…

Sakura look at the gown Ino's pointing at…

It was a beautiful star-worthy gown. The bustier is hand beaded with a charm use satin lace-up front. The skirt is flowing chiffon and there is a high left slit (well you get the idea! It's pretty okey!)

"Yeah, that dress will look much good on you" Ten Ten commented

"Really? Yeah it's pretty but don't you think its too stunning?"

"It totally fits you Sakura-chan" Hinata added

"With you wearing that, I'm sure Sasuke would have to beg in front of you just to have you back!" Temari giggled

They all giggled, but Pao just smiled…

'_There's no way that me, Uchiha Sasuke beg in front of that two timer Sakura!'_** But still she looks good on that dress **Sasuke shook his head

"Okey, I'll try this one on…" Sakura went to the change room.

While Sakura was gone, Ino saw a purple gown that looks just like Sakura's except it has high slits on both sides and it was back less

"Hey that would be perfect!"

"Yup, that purple gown totally matches your beauty Ino…"

"You think so too? Well I'm gonna try it on…" Ino also rushed to the change room

Hinata also found a red simple gown with a low right slit and went to the change room

Ten Ten and Temari waited for the three to come back…(don't worry, they'll also buy new dresses…)

Sakura walked out of the change room… She looked at her self in the mirror…

"Wow… you guys were right! I'm so drop dead gorgeous in this outfit!"

"So you'll buy that?" Pao asked

"You bet I am!"

then Sakura went back to change

after a few minutes Ino came out…

"Nice! You look good on it…" Temari commented

Ino raise a brow… "Good? That's it?"

"No, she meant you look fabulous"

Ino smiled! "Okey then, I'll buy this one…"

And Ino went back…

"Ino's getting a bit moody these days…"

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with her."

Hinata came out

"Looks good on you Hinata…"

"Thanks.."

And Hinata gone to the change room

After the three girls had change, it was Ten Ten and Temari's turn to find perfect outfits…

Temari took a two piece gown (No! not a two piece swimsuit! A two piece gown, you know the gown that has two pieces, the top and the skirt!) The top was lavender a and back less, the skirt has a high right slit.

Temari went to the change room to try it on…

While Temari was trying the gown on Ten Ten was busy admiring the green gown…

"Oh my gosh! I just have to have that!"

"That gown is totally you Ten Ten…" Sakura commented

"You really think so? I'm gonna try this on!" Ten Ten disappeared to the change room

Moments later the girls were done shopping for their gown, their target now was accessories! Yes you heard it right ACCESSORIES! The girls and Pao went to the most expensive jewelry shop in the mall…

Sakura saw a Pink cherry blossom hairclip embedded by pink Diamonds…Her eyes turned into Hearts and Ino also saw that

"Sakura, that's a pretty one… that would totally match you're outfit…"

"I Know!"

Pao saw Sakura admiring the jewelry and left Temari for a second

"You like that Sis?"

"Absolutely!"

Pao turned to the sales lady…

"How much?" he pointed the Hair clip

"20,000 yen"

"Okey, we'll take it" (Pao is so RICH!)

'_Hmp.. I can also buy her jewelries! Much more expensive that that one!"_ Sasuke Commented.._ 'You know Uchiha this is getting boring!'_ Neji complained _'hn..'_

---

After Shopping they all went back at the resort… Sasuke and Neji failed to get samples of Sakura and Pao's hair….

"Damn…"

"Uchiha, lets stop this… this is really pointless"

"Shut up Hyuuga!"

'_Why oh why I have been deceive to join this idiot!'_

"Hyuuga, I need your help… I want you to get a piece of Pao's hair…"

"Why me?"

"Because I said so, I'm going to my room and find something… maybe on Sakura's Hair brush…" (Why didn't they think of that before! they didn't had to follow Sakura and Pao all over the place!)

"Fine, but you owe me Uchiha"

Sasuke just smirked and left Neji

"How am I going to get a piece of Pao's hair?"

a voice behind Neji spoke "Why won't you ask him?"

"What?" Neji turn around and saw Pao… "Pao, so you heard us?"

Pao Smirked… "So he's planning to do a DNA test?"

"Yeah, he's such a freak"

Pao pulled a hair from his head… "Here, give it to him… lets see who's going to say sorry for being a jerk"

Neji smirked… "Now I know where Sakura got her attitude…"

---

Neji knocked on Sasuke's door…

"Hey Uchiha it's me, Neji…"

Sasuke opened the door "Did you found any thing?"

"here.." Neji handed Sasuke a piece of Pao's hair…

"Good, I also found one; lets go to the resorts lab…"

They went to the lab…

"So how do we do it?"

"I don't know, Miyako-san never told me how…"

Both of them just stood there looking at the machine…

"now what?"

".."

"Great! All this for nothing!"

Just then Miyako went down to them…

"Are you boys alright?"

"Um, We don't know how to…"

"That's okey… I'll show you boys how…" The old woman smiled sweetly…

Miyako took the samples and processed it… after a few minutes the test was done…( sorry I don't know how a DNA process go…)

"Here are the result boys…" Miyako handed them an envelope…

"You open it Hyuuga…"

Neji slowly opened the envelope… he pulled out the paper…

He read the paper… he smirked…

End of Chapter!

* * *

Angel: Cliff hanger! Hehehehe…. What do you think is the result? Hope you liked this chappie! Well off to the next chappie! sorry for the very short chapter!

Review please!

Chapter 14: The Result

Now that Sasuke knows the truth, things get a little bit different from usual… Sakura hates him… She threw Sasuke out of their room… where would he sleep?


	14. The Result

Angel: hey every one! Sorry for the late up dates… I have been busy for a while… thanks for the people who reviewed! I love you guys..

Special thanks to MaGiCsLiFe you gave me a really good idea…

Warning: Major OOCness! Specially on Sasuke and Neji's part!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Result

"You open it Hyuuga…"

Neji slowly opened the envelope… he pulled out the paper…

He read the paper… he smirked…

"So what does it said Hyuuga?"

"Like I've said before… Sakura's not cheating on you… they're really siblings…"

Sasuke glared at Neji… "Let me see that!" Sasuke took the paper…

He examine the paper… his eyes turned into huge plates…

'_This is so priceless… you cant see Uchiha Sasuke does these kinds of emotion every day, too bad I forgot my camera…' _Neji smirked at the thought..

"Sht! (bad word!) I'm so stupid! Oh man!" Sasuke started to bang his head on the wall…

"What does the paper said boys?" Miyako asked, smiling sweetly…

"It was positive, Sakura and Pao are really siblings…" Neji Said… then he thought of some thing… he grinned evilly "Um Ma'am do you have a camera?"

"Of course, but what does a camera have to do with your friend?"

"Oh nothing, do you mind if I borrow it?"

"Sure, here…" Miyako pulled a camera out of her pocket…

'_How did! Uh.. never mind' _"Tha-Thank you"

Neji started taking picture of Sasuke bamming him self on the wall

'_This is so sweet! I'm gonna sell these pictures to Naruto and the others!'_

-----

"Hey Sakura!" Temari called… the pink headed girl looked up to her

"Oh, hi Temari…" Sakura replied

"Still depressed huh?" Temari said putting her hand on her hips..

"Nah, Pao told me that Sasuke's doing every thing to prove he's right… he's conducting a DNA test of some sort.."

"HA, he's such a jerk.." She said sitting down next to Sakura…

Neji happened to be passing by heard them…

"Sakura, Sasuke's at your room… he's waiting for you… he wants to say sorry…" he said not minding if Sakura were listening… after that he left

"So he wants to say sorry huh… are you going to forgive him?"

Sakura thought for a while… "No, Not yet…" She smirked

"Oohh what's your plan Sakura?" Temari asked a little curious and excited..

"First we have to call the girls…" Sakura took out her cell phone and dialed Ino's number… "Hello Ino, it's me Sakura… yeah I'm fine but I have a favor to ask……"

-----

'_Come on! Where is she! Damn! I have to say sorry to her for acting such a big jerk! Oh man… Sakura…'_ He's been sitting there for hours waiting for Sakura… _'Damn why didn't I believe her in the first place…'_

Then he heard the door opened…

"Sakura… I want to talk to you…" He stood up and walk towards her

"Not now Sasuke…" Sakura walked passed Sasuke and went straight to their cabinet

She took out one suitcase and started packing…

"What are you doing?"

"Packing of course…" She said mockingly

"You're leaving me?"

"Nope…" She took Sasuke's clothes and put it in the case…

"What the hell…" Sakura closed the suit case… "Sakura you're gonna threw me out of this room!"

She smirked… Sakura dragged the case across the room and opened the door… "Get out of this room!" she threw out all Sasuke's belongings out the door…

"Sakura you cant do this to me…"

"Oh yes I can… now get out of this room!"

Sasuke walked towards Sakura… "I'm so sorry Sakura, don't throw me out! Where would I sleep?"

"Not my problem!" Sakura kicked Sasuke out of the room… "Get out and Stay out!" Sakura slammed the door…

"Sakura! Open this stupid door!" Sasuke started to bam the door "Sakura!"

He kept bamming the door for about an hour… he started to pant…

"Sakura pant open this door pant I've been pant bamming here pant for an hour…"

"Sasuke, You know how stubborn Sakura is… she wont open that door…" Temari said popping out of nowhere…

"Where did you? Never mind… How long have you been there?" Sasuke said raising a brow…

"30 mins…"

"you've been watching me for 30 mins…"

She just smirked

"And why were you watching me?"

"Secret…" Temari smirked and walked away…

'_Now I understand Shikamaru… women are so trouble some…'_ He sat on the floor and started fixing his things that Sakura threw out… _'Now what! Where should I stay…'_

He dragged his bag to the living room… _'sigh… Sakura sure is a stubborn girl… throwing his boy friend out…'_

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

He looked up… "What is it to you dobe?"

"Well umm… are you checking out?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You have your entire luggage with you…"

He looked at his things… "Hmp… Sakura threw me out of our room…"

"Seriously! Wow, I can't believe Sakura can do that!"

Sasuke glared at him… "And your happy about it dobe?"

"Hehe gomen… so what's your plan?"

"I'm leaving… as soon as possible" he declared

Meanwhile in the girls secret room (just in Temari's room since she didn't allow any boys including her brothers to get inside)

"So you're not gonna change your mind?" Ino asked

"Nope, not in a million years…" she answered…

"you serious?" Hinata said a bit concern about her friend..

"Positive!" she exclaimed..

"then you wont see him ever again…" Ten Ten said entering the room…

"what do you mean?" they all asked…

"I just heard Sasuke and Naruto talking in the living room… he said that he's going back to Konoha this after noon… he also said that he'll talk to Tsunade if it's possible if he could migrate to the hidden mist for good…"

"What! I cant believe he can do that!" She yelled

"And we cant believe you can do those things to your boyfriend!" They yelled back

"I was just going to play a small trick on him!" She protested

"Small trick? Your saying it's just a small trick?" Ino questioned

"you call humiliating your boyfriend a small trick?" Temari added

"Fine… I'm wrong… It was my mistake I didn't forgive him…" She admitted

Sakura stood up..

"Hey, where are you going?" Ten Ten asked (A/N: they ask too much question, don't they? Hehe)

"I'm going to say sorry to him…" She smiled at her friend and left…

------

"Are you sure about that? I mean you're really leaving Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

Sasuke nod…

"Come on Sasuke! You cant leave Sakura-chan! She needs you! You need her!"

"I made up my mind Naruto…" He stood up and picked up his things… "I'm telling Tsunade that I'm going back to Konoha…maybe she'll send some one to pick me up.." he went to the phone book and dialed Tsunade's number when..

"Sasuke-kun…" he turned around to see Sakura, you couldn't see her face since it was covered with her bangs…

"what do you want?" he said coldly..

"Are you really leaving?"

"Yes" he replied

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" she stopped like she was hesitating to say it… "I'm sorry…" she said in a very low voice

"What did you said?"

"I said I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… sorry I threw you out of our room…"

"No…"

Sakura raised her head, she looked like she was about to cry "Sasuke-kun? I don't understand…"

"I wont forgive you… you left me yelling and banging at the door for about, I don't know, an hour… its not easy to forgive you…"

"Sasuke-kun…" Now she was really crying….

"Come on Sasuke, Sakura-chan didn't mean to threw you out of the room" Naruto defended

Sakura wiped her tears away…. "Oh I hate you so much!" then she ran….

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto started to follow her…

"Hn..." Sasuke sat down… _'She'll come back, I just know it'_

------------

"Sakura-chan wait!" Naruto said following Sakura

"Leave me alone Naruto!" She kept running

Just then an unknown Ninja appeared in front of Sakura

"Haruno Sakura…" the ninja said

"Who… who are you…." She replied with a trembling voice….

The ninja didn't replied… instead he hit Sakura on the abdomen…

Sakura fell unconscious…

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled… "What did you do to Sakura-chan?"

The ninja didn't bother to answer Naruto… he took Sakura and disappeared

"Sakura-Chan!" Again Naruto yelled, but this time much more louder that the others went out to see what happened

"Naruto what happened? Where's Sakura?" Ino asked

"she was..." Naruto stopped "she was… kidnapped"

the girls gasped….

"Who kidnapped her?" Sasuke suddenly appeared behind them… his eyes was red…he activated his sharigan in anger

"I don't know… it happened too fast… I couldn't rescue her" he lowered his head

"Sakura" Both Sasuke and Pao mumbled under their breaths "I'm gonna save you…"

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

Angel: Hope you like that! Hehe… sorry if it's a bit short…. Pls. review!

Chapter 15: Sakura in trouble

Who was that unknown ninja? What does he want? Will Sakura be okay? Sasuke plans a way to tract that ninja and save Sakura…. Its history all over again….


	15. Sakura's in Trouble

Angel: Hi guys… sorry again for the long update… school keeps bugging me these days, specially the Cheering competition has just ended and we lost! Plus we just finished our exams… Sigh…again sorry for the looong up date! Hehe any ways enjoy!

Chapter 15: Sakura in trouble

The group gathered in the living room, no one dared to speak… they were waiting for Pao to show up, he said that he have something to say to all of them, something really important about Sakura…

They all looked at Sasuke

Sasuke walked back and forth, ever since Sakura was kidnapped he couldn't calm himself…_'Man… this is all my fault! I swear I'm gonna kill who ever is responsible to this…'_

Pao emerged from the door, he was holding an old scroll with cherry blossom patterns on it, he walked up to them and stood in the middle…

"Sorry that I kept you guys waiting, I really have to find this scroll… I had a theory why they kidnapped Sakura, but I had to make sure so I searched this scroll" He explained…

"So what's in it?" Gaara asked… he was also worried

"About the Haruno clan's secret…" He replied while sitting down…

Every one started looking at one another…

"What kind of secret?" Sasuke started…

Everybody looked at him and looked back at Pao…

"Yeah, what kind of secret?" Naruto repeated…

Pao opened the scroll… the whole room was bounded with cherry blossom scent…

"You see… the Haruno clan wasn't like the other clans who have bloodline limit that every clan member has… Our clan was a bit different, every 100 years one member of the clan would posses a special ability… or should I say the Haruno's mystical Bloodline limit… as I read through this scroll, it said that only the Haruno who was as pretty as the cherry blossom, and eyes as green as an emerald would poses this Bloodline limit…"

"And… and that would be Sakura?" Ino asked even though she already know the answer cause she hopped it wasn't Sakura…

"Hai…" Pao replied… Ino laid back into the couch… Shikamaru squeezed Ino's shoulder to show her that he's here for her

"So what about it? What would they want to Sakura? It's not like they have some thing that only Sakura can give" Neji said

"Actually yes… there's some thing about Sakura's blood line that they need… you probably heard about the Orashiwa clan…"

"Yeah, as far as I know they were paid to slaughter the Haruno clan…" Ino said… "well that's what Sakura told me…"

"In fact they weren't really paid to kill the clan… they just made that up… the truth is the Orashiwa discovered the Hidden water falls between the cloud and the mist… the water falls is surrounded by Cherry blossoms trees so it wouldn't be easily seen…and inside it isa crypt where all the treasure of the Haruno clan is stored…" Pao paused for a moment to look at his listeners… most of their heads were bowed down so their reactions are couldn't be seen… "The crypt inside the water falls can't be opened by anyone, but…"

"Sakura…" Ten Ten continued, her eyes were now full of tears… Neji hugged her to give her comfort….

"Yes, Anyone but Sakura, according to this scroll the chosen one would have to perform a forbidden jutsu to open the crypt, but this jutsu will take the person's …" Pao couldn't continue… his knees were shaking uncontrollably, but he chose to continue since they have to know what would happened "it will.. take the person's life"

The girls gasped and started to cry one by one… Temari tried to hold it in but soon enough she also broke down

Sasuke cursed, he kicked the couch and left the room…

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, he stood up to follow Sasuke when Neji stopped him…

"Let him be Naruto…" Neji said with out even looking up to him, he was still busy soothing Ten Ten

Naruto sat back down beside Hinata as she buried her head on Naruto's chest… "Naruto-kun… it's... it's... unfair…why…Sakura…" she started to sob louder… Naruto just hugged Hinata, since even him, the future Hokage, can't do anything about it…

"What can we do?" Shikamaru finally said, he was now really worried… Ino hadn't eat any thing since Sakura was kidnapped….

"Shouldn't we contact Konoha and tell Tsunade about this?" Gaara suggested, he has his eyes closed and is in deep thinking…

"We should… but then again it will just alarm the whole Konoha since Sakura's a bit famous back there" Kiba spoke, Akamaru barked in approval to what his master just said…

"Yeah, that's true…" Gaara said…

"We should plan this carefully if we want to rescue Sakura" Pao said, he sat down beside Temari…

-------

Sakura woke up with a really bad head ache… "owww… what happened?" She scanned the room around her, it was really dark. She tried to stand up, but she failed… her hands and feet were all tied up… she struggled to remove the rope around her hands…

"don't even try to remove that Sakura-chan…" A voice said…

Sakura looked around and saw a shadow coming towards her "Who are you!"

"Some one who needs you… actually not really you but your powers…" the voice replied…

"What powers?" Sakura said quite confused

"So you don't even know your own abilities? Shame on you…" The voice laughed "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan… don't you know you are a very special girl? A girl that has a very special ability…" the shadow walked around her… but still she couldn't see his face…

"What special ability…" Sakura asked, she again tried to remove the ropes….

"Oh… so Little miss Sakura-chan is innocent about her family's secret…." The voice replied, the shadow came closer a bit… "Poor Sakura-chan…." The voice chuckled…

As the shadow came closer, Sakura could recognize her capture's voice… _'No that can't be…I saved him once…'_ "Jiru?"

"Why I'm flattered you can still recognize me Sakura-chan" The shadow stepped closer to Sakura, his face was illuminated by the lights from the open door… the guy standing infront of her was indeed Jiru, the one Sakura save months ago…

(A/N: for those who have good memory… Jiro was already introduced before… he one one of the people who left messages in Sakura's answering machine…)

"I cant believe it's you!" Sakura yelled "how could you do this! I saved your life!"

"Saved me?" Jiru laughed "Are you kidding me? I can't believe you fell for that… the whole rescuing me thing was a set up…"

"A set up?"

"Yeah, are you deaf or some thing? It's a set up… so we can spy on you…" Jiru bend down to her "And to think you were smarter than us"

"You good for nothing bastard! Why did you do this to me!"

"So you really don't know huh?" He sat beside her… "Well let me tell you the whole story…"

Sakura looked at him…

"You probably know the Orashiwa clan.." Jiru started "well our clan… found a small cavern inside a hidden waterfall between the Mist Village and the Cloud Village… the waterfall is surrounded by cherry blossoms… as we got in there were writings that were encrypted on the wall with the Haruno sign on it, later on as our scientist study those wrttings we found out a secret about your family… Only the chosen one could open that cavern, and in it was the Haruno's treasure… the spring of life…"

"Spring of life? Is there any such thing?"

"We are not sure yet, for we haven't seen it. But we would take chances…" Jiru went up to her and lifted her head… "The writings said that the chosen one would have to perform a forbidden jutsu to open the crypt but unfortunately she would have to die, and that chosen one is you Sakura-chan…"

Sakura bit his hands… "that cant be me… and how can you be sure its me…"

Jiru shook his hands, "you one stubborn girl!" He slapped her across the face… "you have no rights to bite me!"

Sakura just smirked at him….

"Any how, we know its you since it also stated that he chosen one would be as pretty as cherry blossom and eyes as green as emeralds… and I have to admit you remind me of those cherry blossom we burned!" he laugh sarcastically

"I hate you!" Sakura yelled

"Why thank you…." Jiru stood up and headed his way to the door "And oh before I forgot, you have to perform that jutsu or else your friends die…"

"Die? Why? What did you do to them!"

"You know that old lady? Miyako? Well she's not really the owner of that resort… we killed the real owners… she's an undercover ninja so she can spy on you…" and with that he left….

----

The grouped planned a way to rescue Sakura; they placed Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Ten Ten, Shino and Gaara on the search process to know where Sakura is. Pao, Temari, Ino, Naruto, Kankuro and Shikamaru were on the search to find the waterfall. The others are placed as a back up one they found Sakura… Sasuke was so pissed he wasn't included in the search, but Pao and the others insisted that he should stay since he might get too hot blooded once they found the place…

"Damn! Why didn't they let me join that stupid search?" Sasuke cursed again, he kept kicking the poor bed inside his room…

He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling…

Unknown to Sasuke, a shadow was scouting outside the window, it threw out green power that eventually surrounded the air and soon enough Sasuke fell into deep sleep…

The others outside one by one fell asleep too and in time the resort was so quiet that not even a sound from a small bird could be heard….

End of Chapter

-----------------

angel: Well hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a bit short! And oh… this story is nearly ending! Just about three to four more chapters to go and it's totally done! Hehe pls review! Thank you!

Chapter 16: Sakura Blossoms…

Now that Sakura knows who is her captor is and what do they want with her, she wanted to escape but she couldn't or the others would die… The search team couldn't track down the enemy while Pao and the others found the waterfall…


	16. Sakura Blossoms

Angel: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long again. Schools such a drag. And the holidays keeps me busy! Well hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Thank you for those who are continuing to support this even I don't update so often! Thank you so much! You guys are the best!

* * *

Chapter 16: Sakura Blossoms

"Kami-sama!" Sakura yelled as she tried to remove the ropes "Sasuke-kun and the others are in danger… I need to.. I need to help them!"

Sakura struggled "Ahh!!!" She felt like the rope was getting tighter "Stupid rope!"

"Don't even try Sakura-chan…" Jiro said while opening the door "I told you, even you do escape your Sasuke-kun would die"

"No he won't! Sasuke-kun is strong! He can save me!" Sakura glared at Jiro

"Ha ha! Dream on Sakura-chan!" Jiro smirked "Your Sasuke-kun is now held captive by Miyako-san"

"No! that's not true!" Tears started to form on Sakura's eyes "You're just lying so I would obey any thing your clan says!!"

"Want some proof?" Jiro pulled a small television, on it was a video of Sasuke chained on the wall with Chouji and Rocklee on the sides

"Sasuke-kun!" now the tears on her eyes started to flow as she glare Jiro "I'll kill you Jiro!! I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ohh.. I'm so scared!" He laughed evily…

He then left again Sakura who was still staring at the television…

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cried softly "Sorry…"

Meanwhile back with Pao and the others had just reach the water falls.

"We're here…" Pao declared

Temari and Ino looked around and bit their lips..

"Look what they have done to this place!" Ino yelled..

The trees that was cherry blossoms before were burned and all black, ashes were every where. Temari touched one of the trees

"Poor cherry blossoms…" she said sighing

"We can't do anything about that now, but we still have a chance to save Sakura" Kankuro suddenly said.

"Yeah, your right, come on lets go" Naruto said rushing towards the water falls

As they enter the said falls, pink lights started to light the path.

"It automatically turns on when a Haruno enters our premises." Pao explained

The rest just nodded while continuing walking

After a few minutes of walking in silence, they reached a dead end.

"What! All of this for nothing!" Naruto yelled

"No… there's something behind this wall" Ino said while she touched it.

Temari went beside her and touched the walls, at the same time they both closed their eyes.

The boys ehind them just looked at each other then back at the two girls. Even Pao was puzzled.

Images went flashing into the girls mind.

A pink headed girl was standing in front of a crowd. Women were crying. Dead bodies were lying on the ground. The girl started to touch every dead person. As soon as she touched it, the body is surrounded by pink light. The girl performed some hand seals and the bodies were turned into cherry blossoms. A man patted the girl shoulder, the girl nodded and proceeded walking to the falls. Inside the falls, the girl placed a scroll in the middle where gold, gems and diamonds were. Walking outside, she once again performed a sealing technique with the elders.

----

Sasuke woke up feeling sore. His head hurt, he can't move, his arms felt like it was chained on the wall. Chained? Wait…

Sasuke looked up to his hands… yep… he was chained alright.

"Dn, what happened?" he muttered, he looked around and saw Lee and Chouji were also chained on the wall with him.

Then he remembered Sakura was still missing… "Sakura!" he yelled, he thought that maybe since they were also held captive Sakura was just near. "Sakura!"

Sasuke kept yelling that Lee woke up.

"Sasuke-san.. would you please keep quiet… I'm sleeping"

"Baka" Sasuke replied

Lee looked around and saw Sasuke chained on the wall "what happened Sasuke-san? Why are you chained on the wall? And were are we?" He tried to move his arms but couldn't. "AHH! I can't move!" he looked at it and saw he was also chained. "AHH!! Help me! Gai-sensei!!"

Sasuke cen't help but to sweat dropped at Lee's actions. Chouji who was also woke up managed to understand the things better than Lee.

Sakura who was still watching the whole scene started to crawl towards the screen. "Sasuke-kun, Lee, Chouji… I'm sorry…"

The door creaked open, revealing Jiro once again.

"So, Sakura-chan, have you decided?" He asked

"Yes," Sakura answered not even bothering looking at Jiro "I'll do what ever you want, just don't hurt my friends…"

"Your wish is my command, princess" He said as he walked to Sakura. He turned off the television and sat on the floor across Sakura. A smirk came across his face. He ordered the guard to ready the things they need, they will leave as soon as possible. He pulled Sakura's hair to face him, "I hope you won't do any thing wrong Sakura-chan. Or your beloved Sasuke will die"

Sakura managed to glare Jiro before she fainted.

---

Neji looked around, using his Byakugan, he scanned every place.

"This is not right. I can't seem to find them." He muttered through his head set.

"Me neither" Hinata answered him

"This is just perfect!" Gaara yelled

"We have to move back" Neji ordered "The others might have found something"

And so the rescue team went back to the resort, failing their mission to find Sakura.

----

Sakura woke up in front of a water falls; the trees around them were burned. Ninjas were surrounding her and Jiro was in front of them. He was smiling to her, he stepped aside to show an old man.

"Glad you are awake Sakura-chan. I'd like you to meet our leader Aki-sama" Jiro announced

"Glad to finally meet you Sakura-chan"

Sakura didn't answer. She just glared.

Aki walked over her and lifted Sakura's head "Such a pity that your beautiful face would go to waste"

Sakura turned her head away from him.

Aki just smirked and stood up straight. "Everyone! Make camp and we will start as soon as dawn breaks!" he yelled

Meanwhile, Pao and the others were still inside the cave. They heard all the commotions outside

"They are here…" Pao stated

"We must contact the others…" Naruto said taking out a small communicator

----

As the Dawn neared, Sakura strength was returning, she managed to cut the rope. The ninja's were in a circle surrounding a fire so they didn't noticed Sakura escaped. She sneaked to Aki's tent. She saw Aki was writing something so she pulled a kunai and placed it on his neck.

"Release my friends or you'll die…" Sakura muttered

Aki just smirked "Really Sakura-chan… do you expect me to do that?" he snapped his fingers and the whole tent collapsed. It revealed the ninja held Sasuke, Lee and Chouji all beaten up. ((Don't know how it happened... how did Sasuke, Lee and Chouji got beaten is up to you… you can use your imagination. I'm too lazy to type about it... Sorry))

Sakura unknowingly dropped the kunai "Sasuke-kun"

"I know you would do this, so I did something in advance" Aki said

"why… you…" Sakura's charka started to glow… but instead or the normal blue, it turns out to be pink…. Her eyes were also glowing. "I will never forgive you!" ((She looks kind a bit like starfire from the teen titans…))

Her Charka exploded, sending any thing near her to be thrown away. Her charka reached the dead cherry blossoms, and those trees started to bloom once again.

Ino and Temari, looked out to see Sakura making the whole place beautiful again.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled

Sakura looked at Ino, but then something stabbed her on the back. She looked around and saw Jiro holding a bow "I told you before, you shouldn't have done that…"

Slowly Sakura's charka decreased. She fell on her knees, blood started to flow out of Sakura's body. She looked ahead to see Ino and Temari running towards her. On the other side she saw Hinata and the others are also running to her, she fell on the ground as she fell she saw Sasuke trying to stand up, "Sakura!" she heard her friends yelling…

"Sasuke…everyone…" Sakura muttered "Sorry…."

* * *

End of Chapter

Angel: I hope you guys don't hate me for that…. gets hit by a tomato Sorry!!! I promise to make it better?This story is soon to end so please review!!! I might not update again soon since I'm still busy.. but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! Thank you again!!


	17. Sasuke's Resolve

Angel: Okay here is the next chappie... Again, sorry if I haven't updated! School just started, and well last summer I was busy with vacation and all.. hehe

Review after reading okay?

* * *

Chapter 17: Sasuke's resolve 

"Sasuke…everyone…" Sakura muttered "Sorry…." And with that everything went black...

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. He tried his best to ran towards her "Damn..." he muttered, his beaten body was preventing him to run faster towards Sakura "Hell! Those bastards are gonna pay!" Unconsciously tears fell down from his eyes.. "Sakura.."

Temari, Hinata, Ten Ten and Ino ran past him reaching Sakura first, followed by their other friends including Pao. He was the last to arrive to Sakura.

"So much for opening that cave" Aki muttered

"Aki-sama!" one of his men went up to him

"What is it?" He asked quite annoyed "This better be good"

"The cave, it's open! Some how that girl's Chakra reached the cave and have opened it" He explained

Every one looked at the ninja.

"What did you just said?!" Aki yelled

"The cave is open sir" The ninja repeated

Aki laughed "Yes, yes... now let us leave those garbage, we do not need them any more" He said as he walked towards the cave.

"You bastard!" Gaara yelled. He released his sands and blocked the path way. "You all are gonna pay for this"

"We won't forgive you!" Neji glared at them. "Byakugan!" he shouted as he went to his fighting stance.

"Both of you don't move a muscle!" Sasuke slowly stood up

"Sasuke-teme you're all wounded up…"

"Keh… some how my body can't feel any pain at all, Naruto, this is my fight… I'm the reason Sakura was easily captured by these guys. I'm the one responsible for this…" he walked in front of Gaara and Neji

"Fine... but I won't release that wall" Gaara said walking back to where Sakura is

"Thanks.." Sasuke muttered before looking at Neji.

Neji sighed "just don't get your self killed" He replied as he deactivated his byakugan.

"Aa..." He looked back to the enemies as he activated his sharingan "You'll all gonna regret what you did to Sakura..."

In a flash Sasuke was behind one of the ninjas. He slashed the ninja's neck and disappeared as the guy was about to fall.

Sasuke once again appeared to another one and like the other, he slashed the ninja. One by one the ninja's around them were quickly defeated by Sasuke.

"Whoa…Sasuke's really something, how he can manage to beat all those goons quickly?" Ino muttered as she looks back at Sakura "He really loves you…" she smiled bitterly

"Yeah... he really does…" Ten Ten added.

Sasuke turned his head to face Jiro, who has a violent look on his face. "You're turn.." Sasuke said as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. Jiro easily dodged the kunai but was caught by Sasuke's kick. He was thrown away and crashed into the sand wall.

Jiro stood up and wiped the blood on his face "Bastard…" he charged towards Sasuke fighting him with pure taijutsu.

He kicked Sasuke which was easily blocked by one hand. Sasuke punched him straight at the face.

Jiro glared at Sasuke, he noticed that there was black seal that slowly covering Sasuke's face… "What the…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled "The curse seal!"

"Oh no…the curse seal is over powering Sasuke" muttered Ten Ten

"This is bad…" Shikamaru stated "In this rate, even Sasuke beats the hell out of these people he won't stop… he'll have to beat us too"

"We have to stop him!" the green beast of Konoha stepped infront

"We can't… Sasuke's already at his last level of the curse seal" Neji stated as he pointed the transformed form of Sasuke.

Jiro spitted blood "You freakin' bastard"

"keh.. you'll pay for what you did to Sakura" The raven headed ninja.

Sasuke performed hand seals. "Chidori!" he said as black electricity appeared on his right hand

"The black chidori, the one he used against me back then…" Naruto said remembering the day Sasuke left Konoha.

While Sasuke continued to beat Jiro, Sai appeared beside Naruto.

"Yo…"

"Sai!" every one yelped

"So, what happened here?" he asked quite confused "The Hokage suddenly sent me here because of some reason…"

"Where were you?" Ino stood up "we haven't seen you for months! You didn't even attended Sakura's party and My wedding! Wait what! Tsunade-sama knows?"

"I was on a long term mission. I just arrived yesterday, and yes, The Hokage knows" he looked at the scene "Whoa, is that the traitor? When did he return?"

"Enough chitchat… we have to find a way to stop Sasuke…" Shikamaru gathered all of them

"But, as far as we know there is nothing that can stop Sasuke now…"

"There is something…" Sai assumed

"What?"

"Well, when I was assigned in team seven I secretly learned a lot of things about the team before."

"You snooped on us!" Naruto almost yelled

"No I didn't! I asked around!" Sai replied "I learned about that Forest of death thing scene"

"Yeah! That's when we first saw Sasuke being taken over by that seal!" Chouji said while munching on some chips..

"As far as I know, the hag did something so Sasuke returned to him self…"

"You mean Sakura-chan can stop him?" Naruto asked the obvious

"Yeah, yeah the hag…"

"How could we forget?!" Shikamaru slapped himself "Okay, Ino find a way to cure Sakura. The others, we have to formulate a plan how to some how restrain Sasuke before Sakura wakes up."

"Okay!"

Ino went straight into examining Sakura. Pao who still can't understand a thing went beside her.

"Ino, would you care to explain what is happening to Sasuke and Sakura?"

"What's happening to Sasuke now is because of the cursed seal that Orochimaru placed on him when we were twelve. I don't know much about it, but all I know that Sasuke and Naruto were both unconscious after a fight with him. Sakura were the only one who was taking care of them since it was a team test and other teams shouldn't interfere. But some sound ninjas attacked them; Sakura was still not that strong at that time…" She paused for a while to check Sakura's pulse

"So she got badly beaten" Ino smiled sullenly as she moved the hair that was covering Sakura's face "Rock lee and our team tried to help but we were quite useless. Sakura cut her hair to release herself from the sound nin's grasp. She started attacking all her might and was about to be killed when Sasuke woke up. He had incredible power at that time which came from the seal. The first thing he said was 'Who did that to you Sakura? Who?'. Of course the foolish sound nin admitted it thinking he can beat Sasuke. He got beaten and was about to break every bone of his body when Sakura hugged Sasuke crying telling him to stop."

She laughed sulkily "Like magic Sasuke stopped and the curse subsided. Maybe that could happen again…We know only Sakura can snapped Sasuke back to life…"

Pao nodded, he touched her sister's pale face "We need you now…"

--------

"We should go one at a time so we can buy more time before Sakura wakes up" Neji suggested.

"Then who should go first?"

"I should… Sasuke is my best friend…" Naruto stood up "It's my duty to stop him for Sakura-chan" He started to walk

"No you don't!" Sai grabbed Naruto's arm

"What!" Naruto glared at Sai

"I should do it…"

"You? But you don't know anything about Sasuke? You barely even met him!" Naruto yelled

"That's exactly the point Dickhead" He released Naruto "Of all the people here I'm the one who is less familiar with him, so I wont even go easy with him. You dickhead might feel sorrow or even guilt for the Hag there is you hurt the traitor. I on the other hand won't do that, I won't even held back which would take more time." Sai smirked

"What makes you sure?" Naruto grabbed Sai "I will do any thing to kick Sasuke back to reality!"

"What made me sure?" He pointed Naruto's face "Your stupid face shows it all…"

"Wha-What?" Naruto freed Sai with his grip

"Dick head, go figure it out…" Sai turned to leave, he waved his hand towards the others "I'll give the Traitor a minute before I attack. You can start planning who's next"

The others just looked at them selves and nodded. Naruto sat back at the group. He frowned and cursed Sai.

--------

Jiro couldn't move a muscle now; he was leaning on the tree watching as Sasuke beat his master "Kuso…" The chidori barely hit him but it made a great damage to his internal organ. If ever he hadn't dodged in time he would have died

"Aki-sama!" he yelled

Sasuke who was currently punching the hell out of Aki tuned to him "Keh.. You're still alive? Don't worry, when I'm finished with this one you'll be joining him in hell" he smirked

Sasuke stood up, he performed some seals "Katon blazing fireball technique!"

Fireball surrounded Aki

"Ahh!"

Fire started to burn every part of Aki's body

"Aki-sama!"

Jiro tried to run to his master, yet all he can do was to crawl.

"Pathetic" Sasuke muttered, "You are so pathetic, why are you risking your useless life for that good for nothing Aki?" He continued to walk towards Jiro

"It's none of your business bastard!" Jiro spitted blood on Sasuke's face

"Why you little.." Sasuke wiped the blood off his face. "Then maybe you should just watch how your precious Aki will die" Sasuke laughed dryly

Jiro watched as the fire devour Aki's body.

"No… Aki-sama"

Sasuke kicked him "You are so wretched" He smirked

"Oi, Traitor!" Sai yelled "Why don't you stop beating those freaks and try me!"

Sasuke turned to Sai "Why not? I always wanted to beat the crap out of you"

"Wait, before we start" Sai flipped a kunai "I wanna make a bet"

"A bet?"

"Yeah, Who ever wins gets Sakura" Sai stated smirking

"What!" Sasuke yelled, together with the other guys

"Oi! Sai that's not fair! If that's the case then I'll be in that fight too!" Gaara shouted

"Gaara!?"

"What?! You know I always loved Sakura" Gaara stated

"He's just provoking him!" Temari whispered to him

"Provoking? Come on, look at that guy's eyes. He's dead serious"

"Gaara's right, looks like Sai really wants to get Sakura" Shikamaru confirmed

"So what is it? You want to fight me for Sakura? You know even I call her a Hag, she's the most beautiful girl I have met. And I really like her, so the winner gets her" explained Sai

"I was wondering when will you stop" Sasuke glared at Sai "I will definitely win…"

End of chapter

-----------------------

Angel: whoa, too many action for my own good, I'm not really good with these kind of stuff, you know fighting scenes are hard for me. I just wish it turned out good. Review okay? And if ever try telling what are your favorite parts and what are the parts I need to improve on. Like what I have said before it's near ending… maybe 2 to 3 chapters more. Oh and sorry if the last chapter I forgot to place a summary for this chapter.

Guys If your wondering when will I update, it's in my profile I'll update at those dates.. or if ever near those dates... thank you

Next Chapter: A fight for Sakura

What?! Sai and Sasuke are fighting who would get Sakura? And Gaara wants to join in. I thought this was about rescuing Sakura? So what's the fight for? And now that Sakura's awake, what would happen? Will she stop or enjoy the fight?


	18. A fight for Sakura?

Angel: It's the next chapter. I didn't expect to get those kind of reviews! Thank you so much!

Review again okay?? Hehe…

* * *

Chapter 18: A fight for Sakura? 

"So what is it? You want to fight me for Sakura? You know even I call her a Hag, she's the most beautiful girl I have met. And I really like her, so the winner gets her" explained Sai

"I was wondering when will you stop" Sasuke glared at Sai "I will definitely win…"

"You wish" Sai smirked as he disappeared in a flash.

Sasuke looked around. Not seeing Sai, Sasuke performed some hand seals. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (1)" Sasuke started to shoot fire balls around hitting trees which where Sai was hiding.

Sai, who had been found out started to run around Sasuke throwing kunais. While Sasuke was dodging each kunai, he took out a large scroll and his brush. "Chōjū Giga! (2)" Sai yelled as countless of birds and lions came out of his scroll.

Sasuke ,again, performed some seals. "Chidori!" Blue lighting came out f Sasuke's right hand as he attack Sai's ink creatures.

The battle between the two was amazing; no one was opening a weak spot. Both of them were doing their best.

Gaara frowned. He didn't like any part of this. Sakura would be the one hurt to see this. He slammed his fist on the tree beside him crushing it into pieces. "Damn…" He muttered.

"Gaara.." Temari putted a hand over his brother's shoulder.

"This is just not fair." Gaara glared at the two, Sasuke and Sai. "Sakura wouldn't like this."

"I know, but it's the only way to stop Sasuke"

"That's what I hate about it. It's for that Sasuke not for Sakura"

Temari shook her head. She squeezed Gaara's shoulder a little before leaving him, she went to the unconscious Sakura. "Hey wake up girl, you are so needed here"

Ino, who was tending her, looked at Temari. "Gaara wouldn't calm down?"

She sighed. "Yeah, he's too troubled about the fact Sasuke and Sai are fighting over Sakura."

"Typical Gaara"

After a few seconds, Sakura stirred. Ino blinked. "Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes. She stared at Ino.

------

I opened my eyes and saw Ino's orbs staring at me. I felt my head ache. "Ino?" I started

I tried to sit up. But I failed. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Sakura, lot's of things happened" Ino bit her lip. That's not a good sign.

I held my head as a string of pain rushed inside my head. "Aaahhh!" I started to yell. It's killing me! "My head!!!"

"Sakura?!" Ino yelled. Though she said something else. I couldn't hear it clearly. The pain is so throbbing.

"Ino…" I started to mumble. I closed my eyes as I roll on the floor, my hand still hugs my head. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……………

I don't know what happened but I felt some one tap me on the shoulder releasing all the pain.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Ino asked me.

I nodded. I couldn't utter a word.

"That's good. You were exhausted from the sudden discharge of chakra from your body before. While you were unconscious, I opened your charka points so my charka can flow down to your body. But you waking up and my chakra clashes with your own made a painful impact in your head." Ino explained

"Oh" I sat up. "So what really happened here?"

"Well, to make it short. Sasuke made revenge for you. He killed every enemy in sight. But…" Ino trailed off. This is bad… really bad.

I started to hear other people. Kunai's clashing. Fire's blazing. I slowly turned my body around to see…

--------

"You're going down Sasuke!" Sai said as he disappeared.

Sasuke looked around. He then smirked. "You won't win this game." He said as he punched the ground. The large impact cracked the whole ground with Sai popping out.

"The oldest trick in the book" Sasuke commented as he attacked Sai. "Game over" He said as he held Sai's collar with a kunai pointed to Sai's neck. He was about to slash him when…

"SASUKE-KUN!" He heard Sakura scream.

He turned his head to see Sakura standing, eyes were full of tears.

"Sa..Sakura.." Sasuke stuttered as he looked at his beloved girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kun…" She looked at him like she had never seen her before. "BAKA!!!"

Sasuke dropped Sai on the ground. Staring blankly at Sakura.

Fits of laughter could be heard from his rival.

Sakura stomped towards Sasuke. She grabbed his collar.

"You're so stupid Sasuke!" She spitted out before kissing him.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, and then slowly he closed his eyes enjoying the kiss.

At the background, their friends were smiling. Watching the couple make out and feeling all the troubles are gone. Sai stood up from where he was before and started to walk towards the group. He didn't dare to look back, feeling a small pang of pain inside his heart.

Sasuke's curse seal faded as Sakura pulled away to breath. "Baka, you don't have to fight for me. I'm yours from the start" She smiled and hugged Sasuke "Thank you" before falling asleep in Sasuke's arms.

He smiled a he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

Sasuke walked back to the group. Sai eyed her. Gaara glared, then sighing after wards.

"Make her suffer again, I am so gonna kill you" Sai said with a smiling face.

-------

"Morning sleepy head" Sakura heard Sasuke said as she woke up that morning.

"Morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied, she kissed him before sitting up. She snuggled beside Sasuke, smiling. She inhaled her boyfriend scent which she missed for quite sometime.

"You feeling better?" Sasuke asked as he kissed her forehead.

She nodded. "Better than ever." She replied as she snuggled closer. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, we have to get up. We're going back to Konoha in a few hours" He stood up causing Sakura to fall down on the bed.

"You are so mean." Sakura giggled before standing up.

"Every one's in the dinning room, eating breakfast" He walked towards the door. "Coming?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I'll just stay here for a while" She smiled at him as Sasuke left. She walked towards the window. Looking outside she saw the sun rising. "Glad everything is over now." She closed the curtains. "I hope nothing else goes wrong." She said as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

-------

Sakura walked down the hall way when she heard a scream coming from the dinning room. She bit her lit as she ran. And here she though everything was over.

Sakura burst into the room. Every one's eye was on her. "What happened?"

Ino stepped forward. "Sakura, this is very important…"

End of chapter.

* * *

Angel: Sorry If I updated later than the schedule I posted. And Again sorry if the chapter is a bit short. I'm not really good with fighting scenes. Well anyways, please review and if ever point out the thing you like or don't like in these chapter, thank you! 

For those who don't know:

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!- Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique. Fire balls released from Sasuke's mouth. He can shoot these in quick successions with shurikens on them.

Chōjū Giga- Super Beasts Imitation Picture. By drawing things on his scroll he is able to bring his creations to life.

Chapter 19: A shocking surprise.

Who did Sakura heard screaming? And what in the world would Ino tell to Sakura that is very important? Did some one die? Left? Arriving? And what's happening to Shikamaru. He look so tense!


	19. A shocking surprise!

Angel: Sorry if it took so long… some of you guys got really nice guess about the cliff hanger... Some got it right too!

Reviews are much appreciated!

Chapter 19: A Shocking surprise

Sakura walked down the hall way when she heard a scream coming from the dinning room. She bit her lip as she ran. And here she thought everything was over.

Sakura burst into the room panting. Everyone's eyes were on her. "What happened?"

Ino stepped forward. "Sakura, this is very important…"

She held her best friend's shoulder "Ino.. I heard someone scream? Who was that and what happened?!"

"Sakura, that wasn't a scream…" Ino said, her face was kinda flushed

"That what was it?" She asked, confused.

"It was a squeal"

"A squeal?! Who squealed?!"

Ten Ten and Temari raised their hands "That would be us…"

"Huh? I don't understand" Sakura stated as she looked at her friends. "What's going on?"

"Sakura…" Ino's eyes were gleaming, it was full of different emotions. "I'm…I'm…"

"She's pregnant" Shikamaru stated. "This is too troublesome…" His face was a bit disheveled and tense.

"Awww Shika-kun! I wanted to surprise Sakura!" Ino pouted as she walked towards her husband that was sitting on the couch.

"Umm.. Ino…" Hinata poked her.

Ino turned around and faced her friend. "Yeah?"

Hinata pointed towards Sakura who was still in shocked. Her eyes were wide as plates…

"Oh come on Sakura! That's not a nice reaction! I thought you'd squeal in happiness too!" Ino started to shake Sakura. "Oi! Sakura!"

Sakura blinked. "OH MY GOSH!" she started to yell "Ino you're pregnant?!"

"Well yeah…" Ino sighed "You weren't listening well weren't you?"

"No it's not that! I was so shocked! Oh gosh! Ino I'm so happy for you!" Sakura hugged Ino. It's true, she was really happy for her best friend.

Ino sighed, "Let's get some breakfast now. I'm starving" She said smiling. Ino was so happy, in a few months they would have a baby! She went to Shikamaru and kissed him on the cheek then giggled. "I'm so happy!"

"I know.. I know… geez…" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as Ino wrapped her arms around him.

"Aren't you happy?" She pouted.

He sighed. "I am happy; it's just that…man... This is so troublesome"

"He's just nervous Ino" Sakura said smiling. "Most of the 'soon to be dads' are!"

-------------

After a few hours, the group had to leave the hot spring resort. Sakura looked back, a lot of things happened. She found her past, her present and yes, her future, all of them shared happy and sad moments at this very building. Now she has to part with her brother again.

"Pao, do you really have to go back to the hidden mist?" Temari hold back her tears. She must look though for her beloved.

"Yeah, you can stay at the hidden sand if you want. You are welcomed there." Gaara offered.

Pao shook his head. "No, I have to go back home. But I promise to come back." He smiled. "For you and for my sister."

"Pao-kun, I'm going to miss you so much" Sakura said as she hugged her brother. "Come visit us soon okay?"

"I will" He replied as she smiled to Sakura. Pao turn to Sasuke who was standing behind Sakura.

"Sorry…" Sasuke muttered.

"No problem, I know you were just jealous and all" He smirked. "No harm done."

"Thanks." Sasuke replied as Sakura walked towards his side. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

"I know you will" He nodded at the others. "Hey Karra!" He yelled at his cousin who were sulking at one side. "Aren't you going to say good bye to them?"

Karra shook her head. She couldn't face him, not with tears in her eyes. She felt some one tapped her from behind.

"Karra…" The voice called. Karra felt her body weakened.

"Kiba… I'm so sorry!" She yelled as she ran off towards the forest.

Kiba stood there frozen. The girl she likes just ran off like that. So she didn't like him? She couldn't bear to dump him so she ran off? Different kinds of thoughts and explanations ran into Kiba's mind.

"STUPID!" He heard some one yell.

He turned around and saw all of his friends smiling. "Go after her you Idiot!" Shino yelled. It was a bit odd since Shino just yelled at him like that.

"She obviously likes you Kiba, just go talk to her." Ten Ten smiled as she laced her arms around Neji.

Hinata nodded. "You… should go Kiba..."

Kiba smiled and nodded back. "Wait for us ok!" He yelled as he ran off to find Karra with Akamaru running after him.

Pao shook his head. "This would be a big problem." He muttered.

"Why? Doesn't Karra like Kiba?" Sakura asked her big brother.

"No, Karra do like Kiba. It's just that Karra is…"

------------

"KARRA!!" Kiba yelled as he went through the forest. "Karra! Where are you?! We need to talk!"

After a few minutes of running around the forest, he found Karra sitting down beside the waterfalls.

"Karra…" Kiba mumbled as he walked closer to the girl. His heart pounded and he felt really sad seeing the girl she likes like that.

"Kiba… I'm sorry." Karra said between sobs.

"Sorry for what? I don't understand Karra" Kiba sat down beside her. Akamaru following behind him, it sat at the back of Kiba.

"Kiba, I like you, I really like you a lot."

"Then what's wrong? I like you Karra a lot too…" Kiba stared at her. It was obvious that Karra was in pain and some how for him the pain doubled.

"Kiba, we can't be together…"

Kiba looked down at the water, he started to pet Akamaru's head. "I get it, since you are going back to the hidden mist, you don't want a long distance rela-"

"No it's not that Kiba!" Karra said cutting off Kiba's words.

"Then what is it?" Kiba looked back at Karra and saw tears in her eyes. "Karra…"

"Kiba…I'm…I'm…"

--------------

"She's what?!" The group chorused to what had Pao said.

"Like I said, Karra's already engaged." Pao repeated before sighing. "It was an arrange marriage. She's going to get married with in two days."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sakura sat down on a rock near by. "Poor Kiba…"

"That's not that trouble some you know…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh come on Shika-kun!" Ino pouted. "Give the guy a break."

"There are a lot of women in the world." Neji said while leaning on a tree. "He can easily find another one."

"Oh so your saying you can easily find another one to replace me anytime?" Ten Ten raised a brow at Neji.

"No it's not that Ten Ten. He just fell for a girl who's already taken."

"I guess you are right about that…" She sighed.

----

"You're what?!" Kiba yelled in disbelief.

"I'm betrothed and we are getting married in two days." Karra explained one again to Kiba. "My parents chose him to be my groom and I can't say no to them."

"I...I understand Karra." Kiba forced a smile on his lips. "I can't compete with your parent's choice. Have you met the lucky guy?"

"No not yet. Mom told me I'll meet him on the day itself."

"Oh.." Kiba stood up. "I guess I... can't do anything, unless you want to ran away with me."

"Run…run away?" Karra looked up at Kiba.

"Yeah, we'll live in a very far away place just you and me" Kiba smiled, Akamaru barked. "Oh and Akamaru as well, so what do you say Karra?"

Karra looked back at the water then stood up. "This... this would be the first time I...I would defy my parents" She smiled back at Kiba. "Yes Kiba, I'll go with you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

Angel: Finally! I have updated! I hope you guys like that chapter. The preview was a bit off to what really happened don't you think? I needed to give a break for Kiba since all of them had nice ending and such. Don't worry Sakura and Sasuke are still the main characters. I needed a new twist so I can extend this for a bit.

Review and tell me all my flaws on this one!

Thanks a lot

Chapter 20:

Kiba and Karra had run away. Now what will Sakura and the gang tell their parents about it? What's this? They have to find Kiba with in two days? What for? And why Kiba? Why not Karra?


	20. Two in one Wedding Disaster

Angel: My gosh! I haven't updated for 3 months now. Thank you for those who have been loyal to my story! After finishing this one, I'll edit the previous chapters to make it better.

Reviews are so much appreciated

* * *

Chapter 20: Two in one wedding disasters

The group was standing outside the hot springs waiting for the couple to come out the forest. Some of them were worried while some just didn't care.

"What's taking them so long?!" Naruto practically yelled. He was getting very impatient about this. If they make up, then that's done! But why take so long. He combed his blon hair and sat beside Hinata on a long bench. On the right side of Hinata was Ino who was leaning on her husband Shikamaru muttering about their baby.

"hmm Shika-kun…about the baby's name…" Ino started playing on her husbands vest. "What should we name it?"

"Ino, don't call our baby 'it'" Shikamaru corrected his wife. It was very troublesome for him to handle her now that she's in this state.

Ino pouted and looked like she was about to cry. "But Shika-kun… we don't know its gender yet! I'm so confused on what to call him…or her… see! I don't know how to address hi- it!!"

Sakura giggled as she watches her best friend suffer mood swings and Shikamaru try to calm her down. "Ne, Sasuke-kun... I wonder how you would handle me when I'm suffering from mood swings…"

Glancing at Sakura, Sasuke just shrugged and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "We'll just see about that once you're bearing my children." He whispered to her ears which sent chills down to Sakura's spine.

Sai and Gaara, who was just standing near them twitched. While the rest sighed at the view they were seeing.

"Am I the only one worrying about them!?" Naruto yelled once again. He stood up and started pacing.

Pao placed a hand over Naruto's shoulders. "Chill out. They'll be fine."

Shino adjusted his glasses as he was talking to one of his 'cute' bugs. "Kiba and Karra ran away…" He suddenly stated.

All eyes were on him as he stated this. "What did you say?"

"I asked placed one of the female bugs on Kiba and let this male bug traced her. He just cam back and said he heard Kiba and Karra are running away together." Shino explained as the bug flew and he places his hands back in his pocket.

"Way the go Kiba! This is what youth is all about!" Lee started crying in joy.

"That's bad! I mean... it's good for both of them and bad for our family!" Pao sat down with a problematic look.

Sakura shook her head. "We have to go back and explain it to their family."

"That would be for the best." Neji nodded as he stood up followed by Ten Ten.

So, with that thought in mind, the ninjas left for their villages. The Suna siblings went back to Suna, Pao to the Mist and the rest to Konoha.

After a few hours of travel, the group had arrived to Konoha. At the gates, they went on different ways wanting to visit their family first. Sakura and Sasuke, with no families to visit, decided to report to Tsunade about what happened to Kiba.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura knocked before opening the door to the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Sakura, Sasuke… come in" Tsunade replied not bothering to look up from her paper works. Shinune was beside her placing a cup of tea on the table.

"Hokage-sama, we have some bad news…" Sasuke started as they approach the table.

"Bad news?" Tsunade raised a brow at them.

"Kiba, he ran away with a girl." Sakura looked down on what was Tsunade's writing. Marriage permit for Inizuka Kiba, Sakura's eyes went wide.

"What!" Tsunade stood up. "DO you know what I am writing!" She lifted the paper.

"Kiba's wedding permit?" Sakura answered.

"Yes! And I have been doing this for a week now!"

"Because she keeps on messing the paper…" Shizune placed a hand on her head.

Sakura giggled while Sasuke snickered. Tsunade glared at Shizune. "It doesn't matter, this was an arrange marriage that will take place here on Konoha with in two days."

"Two days? Ne, Sasuke-kun isn't Karra's wedding with in two days?" Sakura asked that earned a nod from Sasuke.

"Karra? You know her?" Shizune asked as she tried to calm down Tsunade.

"Yeah, we met her at the Konoha hot springs."

"She's Kiba's bride." Tsunade said as she stared at the paper on her desk. "What will we say now to the Village of Mist."

"Wait?! Did you just say that Karra is Kiba's bride?"

"Yes, why?" Tsunade looked up. "Don't tell me that Kiba…"

"Kiba ran away with Karra…" Sasuke said plainly. "They are idiots. They thought they were going to solve their problems by running away."

"This is a problem, their wedding is some kind of a peace treaty from both villages. Kiba's mother volunteered her son for the wedding and the other village agreed to it as well. You have to find Kiba and Karra with in two days before their wedding."

"What us? But we just came back Tsunade-sama…" Sakura pouted.

"We can't let others know about this. It might leak to the other village. Wait?! Urrg! We have to contact the Mist village and tell them the story. They might change the bride and things could get worse." Tsunade stood up and walked towards the door. "Shizune!"

"Hai!" Shizune followed Tsunade.

Tsunade looked back at the couple. "Bring any ninja you want for this mission. Just make sure to bring those to home with in two days got that?"

The two nodded. "Good" And with that Tsunade left her office.

The couple exchanged glances and sighed. They might as well get on with this thing. "You think we should get the others?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they exit the room.

"Nah, they have their own lives. Plus it's much easier if it's just the two of us. It's my first official mission for five years, well not that official. You get the idea…"

Sakura giggled. "Fine, I know you just wanted to get alone with me…" She grabbed Sasuke's hand as they continue to walk.

"Maybe I do." Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead.

After an hour, Sasuke and Sakura left Konoha to look for Kiba and Karra. Lucky for them, an Anbu reported to Tsunade that he saw Kiba and Karra in Amegakure or The hidden village in Rain. How did the two enter that village was a mystery. Though the village was just in between the three great countries, and was easy reach, entering it was almost impossible. The village would not let any one enter the village unless there was an explanation.

For this mission, Sasuke and Sakura are disguised as two married couple visiting an uncle in the Rain Village. They both wore gray contacts; Sasuke had a brunette wig while Sakura had blue. They wore normal clothes and were brought to a village through a carriage.

"It feels like we are going in a honey moon instead of a mission." Sakura laughed as she looked out the carriage.

Sasuke wrapped her arms around Sakura's petite waist. "Well, we can ditch the mission and go on a real honey moon if you like." He was practically whispering to Sakura's ears which sent shivers down to her spine.

"Sasuke-kun!" She pushed him away from her. Her face was flushed. "Aren't you worried about them? But you know, it's kinda romantic to think they fell in love with each other even before they learned that they are engaged."

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess so…"

"You're so mean. You don't care about any one else but you self." Sakura sighed and looked at the sky. "We're lucky we have each other and we don't have to hide from any one. Karra and Kiba thinks that the world is against their love. I want to help them…"

"You're too nice Sakura." Sasuke smirked and leaned on the wooden wall of the carriage. He crossed his arms and just watched Sakura. He is lucky to have Sakura by his side.

End of Chapter

* * *

Angel: Phew! Wipes sweat Now I have the reason to extend the story a little bit. After Kiba's love story, I decided to make one for Gaara. Remember the girl that screams Gaara-sama from Shippuuden? Let's make a story about them. Or maybe I'll just do a one-shot about it. What to you guys think?

Well, review and give me your ideas about this story. It's coming to an end so I want to know how you guys wanted to end the story. Audience participation, give me your ideas and maybe I'll use that as my ending.

Chapter 21:

Sasuke and Sakura have arrived in the Village of Rain. Women are all over Sasuke which made Sakura mad. Kiba and Karra are happily living together? Wait? It wasn't even 24 hours since they ran away, how can they say that their happy?


End file.
